


Dash Into My Heart

by mndng



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Idk what i'm doing, i've only ever made fics for suffering, not enjoyment?????, time for a romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mndng/pseuds/mndng
Summary: There's a cute girl in your house right now. Except you thought she was an intruder. So you grabbed your old softball bat if worse came to worst.And that's how your mom comes home to find you holding a bat to the (very cute and currently terrified) dogsitter they apparently hired while you were away at college.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> this is also gonna be on wattpad (@taller-smol) if you'd like to read it on there!

>  
> 
>  

It's not that you've necessarily been _bad_ at first impressions, but you guess you wouldn’t really consider yourself _good_ at them either. And when you tell Vero this story later you'll swear up and down that it wasn't even really your fault this time!

 

It's your first year of college in Penn State and you’re given the opportunity to take your macro-economics exam a day early before being set free for winter break. You decide to do it because then you get to leave a day early and surprise your parents, which you think is a nice sentiment and pat yourself on the back for being a great daughter. You even get the uber yourself when your plane lands.

 

And that's kind of where it all goes downhill because your parents’ cars aren't in the driveway which wouldn't really be an issue, you can wait for them to get home. But as you're putting away the coat you definitely don't need in Miami, you vaguely hear a voice that you know belongs to neither of your parents. At first you just hope you were imagining it but then you kind of panic and then there's adrenaline coursing through you screaming ‘INTRUDER’.

 

So right now you're currently standing in your coat closet and considering a plan of action. Quietly reaching around, you look for the nearest thing to you that would serve as a potential weapon if needed. It's your old softball bat that your dad refuses to get rid of in case you ever want to get back into the swing of things (pun intended).

 

As silently as you can, you're making your way out the closet (which wasn't as stressful the first time you came out) and past the dining room, hiding behind the wall that separates the room and the kitchen when you hear footsteps.

 

“C’mon, where'd you leave your collar this time?" You hear a voice mutter and there's absolutely not enough rational thought put into it because your first reaction is that this intruder wants your dog, Dash. And you are just not having any of that.

 

Rounding the corner to hopefully flank the intruder, you tighten your grip on the bat and raise it just a little in case you need to swing. What you're not expecting is to be met with the backside of what looks to be a girl (can't assume anyone's gender) with long dark wavy hair and a slightly smaller frame than you. It throws you off enough to audibly breathe out ‘the fuck?’

 

That's how the intruder hears you, abruptly spinning around at the noise and undeniably shrieking when eyes land on you.

 

You would believe it if you found out you gave this girl an actual heart attack, the way she clutches her chest and ends up leaning on the wall to stay standing. Her breathing is heavy and she has to swallow to regain her composure. Finally getting a good look at her, the only thought in your mind is

 

_Oh no._

 

Because this girl is cute. Like really fucking cute. Full lips, cute button nose, a well proportioned face, the whole nine yards. You would've described her eyes to be a warm brown that you could've stared at for an unhealthy amount of time, but said eyes are currently looking up at you in terror.

 

(But sometime later that's exactly how you'd describe them.)

 

“What. The. _Fuck_?" Brown eyes says through gritted teeth and oh no her voice is really nice too, even when she's all angry and bothered.

 

Or maybe especially when she's all angry and bothered.

 

You shake your head of these thoughts because you need to fucking focus, pretty brown eyes and raspy voice be damned.

 

“What are you doing in my house?” You demand, still in your stance of tight grip on slightly raised bat.

 

“I'm Camila, the dogsitter your parents hired."

 

So… not an intruder.

 

“A dogsitter? For what?” That wasn't the real question you wanted to ask, but you're too caught up in wondering why your parents never mentioned hiring a dogsitter or that the dogsitter was really fucking cute.

 

“Uhm, probably to watch your dog?” Pretty brown eyes answers you slowly as if she's unsure you'll actually comprehend her words. You wanted to clear things up but you both suddenly hear a door shut and footsteps approaching.

 

“Hey Camila, I brought some lunch if you wanted any-”

 

And that's how your mom finds you, practically cornering the (very cute and very terrified) dogsitter with a bat. Eyes dart between the two of you, taking in the situation and of course, she doesn't miss a beat.

 

“You're home early, Lauren. Put the bat away before I take it from you,” she starts off smoothly before turning to the smaller girl. "I'm so sorry about her Camila, she wasn't supposed to get here until tomorrow.” With that, she shoots you a pointed look which you respond to with a sheepish smile.

 

“Surprise?”

 

“A call telling us you'd be home early would've been surprise enough.”

 

“Not a very good surprise,” you try to refute. Your mom just gives you a skeptical look.

 

“You think this," she motions at you with the bat and a nearly cowering girl, “is a good surprise?”

 

This time you give both of them a sheepish smile before finally lowering the bat, Camila visibly relaxing.

 

“Sorry about that," you mutter, completely unable to look the girl in the eye because wow you really know how to fuck things up.

 

“No worries,” she breathes out, quickly turning to your mom. “Dash is taking care of some business in your backyard right now, should be done soon. I guess since both of you are here to look after him you won't need me here. So I'll just… go. Yeah.”

 

It's painfully clear how badly Camila just wants to leave, probably to cope with the heart attack that you put her through. You want to groan at the thought because of course you royally mess up with a girl as attractive as her. You want to insist she stay but you think back to not even a minute ago when you asked her what her parents hired a dogsitter for.

 

Probably best you don't say anything else at this point.

 

“Of course Camila, you can go ahead. I know you've got one more midterm to study for. But still take some food with you, I brought back plenty.” Clara holds out a medium sized paper bag for Camila to take, who does so with a grateful smile.

 

“Thanks Clara, you're the best,” she gives your mom and toothy smile before reminding her to text if she needed to take care of Dash at any point. Camila practically rushes past you after mumbling a quick ‘nice to meet you, Lauren’ and you watch her until she's completely out of sight and you hear the door closing behind her.

 

Turning back to Clara, you send her a glare which she meets with a quirked eyebrow as she unloads her own paper bag of food. She's the first to break the silence.

 

“You know, this isn't what me and your dad meant when we said you should try hitting on girls more.”

 

You stomp as loudly as you can up the stairs to let your mom know you are not amused.

 

* * *

 

Vero FaceTimes you that evening and when she hears about your run-in with the super cute non-intruder, she laughs for six minutes straight before just wheezing for a little bit. You wanted to hang up on her after the first two minutes and you end up doing it when it reaches minute 4. But then she calls you back and she's still laughing and you figure might as well suffer through it until she's done.

 

“Lauren this is literally the best thing I've heard all year.”

 

“Shut up,” you grumble.

 

“Okay okay, let's rewind and tell me exactly how cute she was, so I can properly assess how much you're suffering right now.”

 

“I don't know, I mean she was just really cute. Well proportioned face and all that.”

 

“Psh, okay art hoe. ‘ _Well proportioned face_ _,_ ’” she says in a mocking tone.

 

“Ugh shut up. Just trust that she was cute.”

 

“I'll have to drop by sometime and meet her then. Might not try your sneak attack approach in meeting her though.”

 

“I hate you. So much.” You give her your best scowl and she just laughs again.

 

“You know this isn't what me and Lucy meant when we said you should try hitting on a few girls every now and then,” Vero teases and you just roll your eyes.

 

“Save it, my mom already made that joke when Camila left.”

 

“ _What_?!”

 

“She already made that jok-”

 

“Clara beat me to a pun???”

 

“I mean I guess-”

 

“Clara beat me and Mike to a _dad joke_ of all things??? I won't stand for this. I'm coming over later.”

 

“For what?” you ask incredulously.

 

“Mostly hoping your mom feeds me, also to discuss with Mike that we need to step our game up if Clara is taking our punchlines.”

 

“I'm changing the locks. You're not allowed in. Our friendship is cancelled,” you say straight faced.

 

“That’s fine, Mike and Clara are my best friends anyways. I don't need you!” Vero sticks her tongue out at you and you allow yourself to laugh.

 

“Hanging up now.”

 

“Love you, Laur!”

 

“Love you too, I guess.”

 

“You _guess_? The nerve!”

 

* * *

 

When Vero shows up at your door right around dinner time you make sure to only open the door a little so just your head can fit through.

 

“I told you our friendship is cancelled, Veronica.”

 

“I told you I'm here to see Mike and Clara,” she starts nudging at the door but you prop your foot so it doesn't budge. “Don't think I won't yell for them, Laur. Because I will,” she playfully threatens.

 

Rolling your eyes, you relent and open the door for her. With both of you making your way to the kitchen you call out to your parents.

 

“Your favorite child is here.”

 

“Vero?!” You hear your dad say before coming to greet the girl.

 

“Mikey!” The two meet in a hug and as annoying as they are you smile because you've known Vero since forever and you're glad she gets on with your parents so well.

 

“Hi Clara! I hear you're making jokes these days,” Vero greets as you all enter the kitchen.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Lauren told me about her little ‘incident’ earlier today.” Now everyone is just smirking at you and maybe you don't really enjoy how well Vero gets along with your parents. Because now it’s their favorite thing to bring up all throughout dinner and you would really just like to hibernate for the rest of your winter break.

 

“It’s not my fault, no one told me we had a dogsitter. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here if you two weren’t home!” You wag an accusatory finger towards your parents and Clara just smiles.

 

“When did you even hire her?”

 

“Couple months ago, I think,” Mike chimes in. “The restaurant has really been picking up and you know we can’t have Dash there anymore since crowds make him anxious. Camila comes in whenever me and your mom can’t be home.”

 

“And why didn’t anyone tell me?”

 

“You never asked?” Mike says cluelessly.

 

“What? How would I know to ask?”

 

“We don’t know your life, sweetie,” Clara deflects. Vero just laughs and you want to slap her fork out of her hand.

 

“You’re all the worst. I’m running away,” you state as you stab your fork into your food.

 

“Aw cheer up, mija. There’s still a chance for you!” Vero pipes up. “You just gotta convince the cutie next door that you’re not absolutely insane.” She gives you a cheeky smile and you reach over to pinch her arm. Clara scolds you with a ‘be nice!’

 

Meanwhile Mike only focuses on one thing. “Oh I see now. You think she’s cute?”

 

You just groan, completely ready for the floor to open up and swallow you whole. Especially when Vero decides to answer for you.

 

“Oh for sure. Camila’s got a ‘well proportioned face’ y todo.”

 

Glaring at the girl, you quickly pinch her again before she can stop you. “I hate you.”

 

Vero just makes a kissy face before going back to her food.

 

“Well I think you should go for it, mija,” Clara encourages.

 

“Yeah just ask her to lunch as way of saying ‘hey sorry I scared you shitless, promise I’m not crazy.’” Mike suggests and Vero just laughs because only you would end up having to make a lunch offer like that. It’s kind of stupid advice but you consider it anyways.

 

* * *

 

You end up going through with the stupid advice. Not because you were planning to or that it was even a good idea, but you spot Camila approaching on the sidewalk as you go to get the mail the next day. And you kind of panic because she looks directly at you and you give her a small wave before you can really think about it.

 

She waves back with a small smile, walking right up to your mailbox where you stand awkwardly waiting for her.

 

“Hey Camila.”

 

“Hey Lauren. Didn’t recognize you without your bat,” she teases, an annoyingly cute smirk on her face when she stops right in front of you. You breathe out a nervous laugh because yeah, that’s who you are now; Lauren with the bat. There’s a little more wind knocked out of you when you take in what Camila’s wearing and honestly, you were not mentally prepared for this.

 

A loose fitting crop top that is just long enough to meet the waistline of her high waisted shorts, effectively covering all but a sliver of her tummy as she moves. And it’s really such a plain outfit, even with how well Camila’s long legs are being showcased (which is like, really well, top notch honestly), but you’re caught thinking she looks so fucking pretty that it’s not even fair.

 

She’s wearing her hair up in a messy bun and you can see some of her baby hairs sticking to her skin a little because it’s Miami and it’s a fucking sauna all year round. You want to blame the humid weather for the rosey tint to your cheeks. You know it has everything to do with the girl standing in front of you but she doesn’t need to know that.

 

“Uhm yeah, I’m really sorry about that,” you stutter while you do your best to stop staring. Camila’s still smirking at you and it doesn’t ease any of your nerves but you at least know you didn’t completely scare her off yesterday.

 

“That’s okay, at least you didn’t actually swing, right?” She giggles a little and you want to smack yourself because absolutely everything this girl does is adorable and you’re like, really close to short-circuiting. When you return her smile is when you end up going through with the kinda stupid advice your dad gave you.

 

“That’s true but I did kind of scare you shitless considering how fast you got out of there.”

 

“In my defence, it was not my finest moment. Kind of really embarrassed,” she interjects and you smile at how lightly she’s taking all of this- as if it wasn’t the most mortifying moment of _your_ life, let alone hers.

 

“I think I have you beat in terms of ‘least finest moment.’” You cringe at your word choice because you're clearly trying too hard and pushing yourself further into an entirely different league of embarrassed. 

 

“But I kind of wanted to make it up to you with lunch sometime, maybe?” You hate the way your voice goes up and how clear it sounds that you’re nervous. “Also so I can reassure you that I’m not at all dangerous to be around, I promise.”

 

This earns a laugh from Camila and you want to repeat yourself so that maybe you can hear her laugh again.

 

Which is really gay, even for you, so you try to compose yourself. But then Camila is agreeing to lunch with you and giving you this cute little smile and you just...melt.

 

“Great!” You say a little too eagerly. “That’s, uh, yes. Nice. When would you be free?”

 

“Well, it’s only a half day at school tomorrow so I’d be home at around noon.”

 

Half day? The last time you had a half day was when you were in high schoo- oh.

 

“You’re in highschool?” you ask a little apprehensively. Camila seems to notice your tone, lips quirking up in a sly grin.

 

“Yeah, you too good to hang out with me or something, Miss Penn State? If that’s the case then we’ll need to reschedule for this spring when I graduate.”

 

You almost audibly sigh in relief, because that means Camila is only a year younger than you. She raises an eyebrow at your now relaxed state, her smile having never left her face.

 

“No, I just thought- maybe that you were- nevermind,” wave it off before you can further embarrass yourself. “So tomorrow at noon?”

 

“As long as there’s no sports equipment involved.”

 

You want to roll your eyes because really,it's a lame joke. But the way she looks when she laughs a little after she says it just has you giggle and agreeing.

 

“Definitely not. I'll come by and pick you up then.”

 

“Okay Lauren, don't get lost on the way. I'm the house right next to yours,” Camila jokes as she retreats to her driveway. This time you roll your eyes a little.

 

And you kind of stare at her ass a little as she walks away, grateful her backpack doesn't obstruct your view. But suddenly she's looking over her shoulder before she reaches her door and catches you so now you're rushing back to your own house and pretending that you weren't completely checking her out.

 

You miss the way she bites her lip as her eyes follow you. And maybe she's smiling as much as you do when she gets inside too.

 

 


	2. "You're basically a huge heathen."

Vero unsurprisingly finds it hilarious when you text her later saying you ended up following your dad's not-as-stupid-as-initially-thought advice. 

 

_ [Vero]: WAIT U ACTUALLY ASKED HER BY SAYING SO U COULD PROVE UR NOT PSYCHO???? _

 

_ [Vero]: UR FIRST DATE WITH HER AND U GOTTA PROVE UR NOT DANGRROUS  _

 

_ [Vero]: IM W H E E Z I N G _

 

You don't get the chance to correct her in saying that it's not a date. She sends you a seventeen second voice note and it's literally just her laughing and you make sure to leave her on read for the rest of the night. 

 

There are multiple messages congratulating you for not being as useless of a lesbian as before (which you strongly refute because you weren’t  _ entirely _ useless). They turn into messages of indignation when she realizes you really aren't going to text back. You stop checking your phone entirely when she resorts to sending you gifs of Kim Kardashian crying. 

 

The next morning rolls around and you're kind of… giddy? In the least, you're unusually chipper for someone who hates the mornings and you're glad your parents have already left for work because you're more than sure they'd tease you to no end. You obsessively check the time, even when you know that hardly any time has passed since the last time you checked but you at least finally text Vero back. 

 

_ [Lauren]: sorry I was sleep  _

 

_ [Vero]: since 7 pM????  _

 

_ [Vero]: unlikely  _

 

_ [Vero]: guess u were right  _

 

_ [Vero]: friendship cancelled  _

 

_ [Lauren]: help me pick out an outfit for lunch? _

 

_ [Vero]: friendship MOMENTARILY resumed  _

 

You laugh because neither of you could get rid of each other even if either of you tried. She's been your best friend since you two could walk and you're both practically family at this point. 

 

_ [Lauren]:  _ _thoughts?_

 

__

_ [Vero]: more like THOTs _

 

_ [Vero]: ur really not going for subtle huh hoe-regui?  _

 

_ [Vero]: I support it  _

 

_ [Lauren]: ok so I'm changing  _

 

_ [Vero]: unfortunate  _

 

_ [Lauren]: this one?  _

_ _

 

_ [Vero]: screams broody hipster  _

 

_ [Vero]: “u prolly nevr heard of my fave band theyre really underground. theyre called the 1975”  _

 

_ [Lauren]: I'm going to ignore that and take my chances with broody hipster  _

 

_ [Vero]: not the worst choice to have made mija  _

 

_ [Lauren]: gee thanks ma _

 

_ [Vero]: anything to help you impress your new lady friend :)  _

 

You roll your eyes at all of Vero’s responses, putting your phone away and checking your outfit once again in the mirror. Not that you’re trying to impress her though. You just want to look… non-threatening. And Camila is like, really pretty, so you want to not look like a hobo next to her. All this  _ fluttering _ you’re feeling is just insanely high attraction. Yeah, that’s it. 

 

You still had an hour to kill so you figure taking Dash out for a walk would be a good way to pass the time. You smile at all the breaks he seems to need to take because however much energy he has, his legs are just too short to keep up with all of it. He completely tires himself out after about half an hour and finally he just lays himself down under the shade of a tree and you just glare at him with your hands on your hips.

 

“Really? You’re gonna crap out on me now? We’re literally two blocks from the house, you lazy bum.” There’s no harshness to your tone because Dash is your lil baby and he could do no wrong even if he tried. He’s cute enough to get away with just about anything. So after another minute of him just laying there and blinking at you, you finally scoop him up in your arms and make your way back to the house. 

 

You don’t expect to run into Camila again because it’s a quarter to noon and you wouldn’t think she’d be home yet. Except she’s currently in her driveway, arms resting on the open window of a car with a boy in it. They’re clearly talking and you hear them both laugh as your legs carry you closer. You don’t mean to stare but it’s hard not to because Camila’s back is turned to you and she has to bend over to lean on the car and- look, you can’t really  _ stop _ your eyes from seeing it so you go ahead and sneak a look. 

 

Your eyes focus back to the  _ boy _ that Camila’s talking to and you try to stop your face from looking so sour. God, what’s got you all moody? You barely know this girl, she’s not  _ that _ cute. 

 

(Later you’ll find out that she really  _ is _ that cute but right now you pretend you have your shit together.) 

 

Still carrying Dash, you’ve made it to your own driveway and try not to pay any mind to Camila and whatever douchenozzle with the mustang that she’s talking to. But of course, Dash notices and barks, squirming in your arms. You set him down and he runs towards Camila, barking lightly in his approach, the younger girl immediately turning around and her face lighting up at the sight of him. 

 

“My sweet baby!” She coos as she kneels to pick him up and Dash is quick to lick her face. You enjoy the laugh that it elicits out of the girl who finally notices you as she situates the dog in her arms. 

 

“Hey Lauren!” Her smile when she sees you is literally so big and you can’t help returning it in kind, giving her a small wave. You hadn’t realized you were making your way towards her until you’re standing a couple feet away from her in her driveway and up close to the car with the boy she was talking to. He’s watching the both of you from the driver’s seat with an easy smile on his face but you insist he’s probably a douche anyways. 

 

“Hey Camila, I see my dog likes you better.” You point at the way Dash is laying in her and arms and tail wagging against her hold. She laughs and kisses the top of his head and you almost audibly ‘aw’ at the sight because holy fuck this girl is cute. 

 

“That’s because I spoil him,” she uses a baby voice as she literally coddles your dog and you hate how you smile as you watch them. It’s fucking adorable, okay? 

 

“Oh, my bad! Lauren, this is Shawn,” she nods her head towards the douchenozzle in the mustang and he gives me a fairly friendly smile that I do my best to return. 

 

“Shawn, this is Lauren. The one I told you about.”

 

Oh? She’s been talking about you? 

 

“The one with the bat?” Shawn chuckles and you practically shrink because of course  _ that’s _ why she’s been talking about you. 

 

“I thought you were an intruder!” You insist, smacking Camila’s arm with the back of your hand. She just laughs, sticking her tongue out at you before turning back to Shawn. 

 

“Are we going to hang out this break?” 

 

“Yeah my parents are saving the trip home to Canada for this summer so I’ll be around. Text me whenever you’re free?” 

 

“For sure. Thanks again for the ride home,” Camila nods as her hand scratches behind Dash’s ears. She waves at Shawn as he starts backing out of the driveway, who yells out what you think is a friendly ‘nice to meet you’ before driving off. You don’t really want to say the same because 1) you’re officially the girl with the bat and 2) there’s a very petty part of you that wants to monopolize Camila’s time if only to prevent her from spending any of it with him. 

 

_ Geez what the fuck is wrong with you.  _

 

You pull yourself out of your thoughts and face Camila who’s looking at you expectantly. 

 

“So, lunch?” 

 

* * *

 

You end up taking her to this Italian place because you thought taking her to your parents restaurant was just a little tacky (but the food would’ve been free so you keep it in mind for future lunches that may happen).

 

“Wow, you know the way to my heart don’t you?” 

 

“What?” You stare up at Camila with wide eyes because no- that’s not- you aren’t- 

 

“I love pizza, so you’re doing pretty well on the whole ‘making it up to me’ front,” Camila gives you an easy smile and you ignore the way it makes you feel. 

 

“That’s good. Now I have to work on convincing you that I’m not dangerous to be around. I promise I’m mostly normal.”

 

“Well that’s only mostly reassuring then,” she laughs and it does wonders to help calm your nerves. 

 

“Welcome to Enzo’s, my name is Austin and I'll be- oh! Hey Camila,” the guy who's approached the table smiles down at the girl sitting in front of you and you do nothing short of glaring at him. Whom the fuck- 

 

“Hey Austin,” Camila greets with a smile of her own. “I didn't know you worked here.” 

 

“Yeah, I started a couple of weeks ago.”

 

“That's cool, I could never handle being a server. I'd trip and drop everyone's food, probably.” She jokes easily and you aren't the biggest fan of the way she smiles at him. He doesn't even spare you a glance as he starts fawning over Camila. You just keep glaring. 

 

After some more idle chatting that you tune out because this boy’s voice sounds like a drone, Camila reaches for a menu, seemingly to prompt this Austin guy to remember that he's at work. 

 

“Oh right,” he seems to finally realize that you're also sitting there. “What can I get you two to drink?”

 

“Just a water for me,” you say with a clipped tone. 

 

“Water for me too.”

 

“No problem, I’ll be right back with that.” He smiles brightly at Camila, probably forgetting that you're also sitting right there. 

 

“I'm sure you will be,” you mutter under your breath. 

 

If Camila heard you, she doesn't say anything about it. But she does raise an eyebrow at you but you press forward. 

 

“Another one of your suitors?” You try to come off as teasing but you’re worried your tone makes it sound more as petty. 

 

“What do you mean another?” She looks genuinely confused this time. 

 

“That Shawn guy from earlier?” 

 

The look she gives you says hilariously disgusted and you're kind of relieved. 

 

“Oh god no, Shawn’s great but he's also painfully in love with his boyfriend. He's just the Gay Best Friend, y’know. I mean we're both the gay best friend so, yeah.” She finishes off her mini rambling with a timid smile and she seems too nervous to look at you. You let out a breath of relief because you hadn’t even considered the possibility that she was straight. But apparently, not an issue. 

 

“And Austin?” 

 

“Oh definitely a suitor, but no interest in that. Gay best friend and all.” 

 

As if he's just waiting around the corner for one of you to mention him, Austin comes back with your drinks and asking for your order. You realize you haven't looked at the menu once and turn to Camila. 

 

“Just a personal cheese pizza for me.”

 

“Yeah, for me too.”

 

“Great, those will be out shortly,” Austin assures the two of you. You hope he's not around much more, glaring at him the whole time he's walking away. When you face Camila again she's smirking at you and you both seem to let the topic of Austin go. 

 

Camila turns out to be easy to talk to, even if she does more of the talking. It's nice, letting her carry the conversation because now you don't have to focus on fucking something up by saying something stupid. She asks you about school and she complains about hers. She's hoping to hear back from UCLA and Berkeley, along with NYU, she's even applied to Penn State which you get a little more than excited about. 

 

You tell her you're majoring in business administration with a minor in music production. She practically squeals because she genuinely thinks that's so  _ cool _ . You give her a fond smile because hardly anyone is ever really excited about something like your major and it's like, really nice to witness. 

 

When your food finally arrives, Austin fortunately has more tables to tend to and doesn't stick around to try and flirt with Camila. You’re entirely prepared to spill your drink on him at any given point. 

 

Just in case. 

 

But you’re soon distracted by how much Camila manages to eat. She’s not a slob in any measure and it’s not as if she inhales her food but- wow she can really put it away. Where does it fucking go? She’s so damn tiny. It’s only a personal size pizza but it’s still a lot for one serving and geez hers is practically gone and you’re still working on yours-

 

“Does your family have any plans this winter break?” Camila’s voice cuts through your thoughts and you’re momentarily caught off guard. 

 

“Oh uh, I don’t think so? Unless they’re surprising me with something. But they’re pretty busy with the restaurant and I’ll probably end up helping them some weekends.”

 

“So I’ll be seeing you around during break then?” The way she looks at you when she asks is a little more than curious and you can’t really tell if she’s smiling at you because she took a bite of her pizza after asking. Is she...flirting with you? 

 

“If you want me to be around, I’ll be around,” you say simply. You hope it comes off as reasonably friendly but also potentially flirty. You think it does when she smiles at your answer. 

 

“Only if you’re unarmed.”

 

“Oh my gaaaahd,” you groan while laying your head down, resting your forehead against the table. “I’m never going to live that down am I?” 

 

You almost bring your head back up at Camila’s laugh, loud and welcoming. Only almost. Because this is still embarrassing. 

 

“Not in the foreseeable future, no.” Camila’s stopped laughing but you can practically hear the smirk in her voice. “I might stick around solely to patronize you about it.”

“If I knew you were such a jerk I wouldn’t have bothered to apologize, y’know.” 

 

“You would’ve just gone ahead and swung, wouldn’t you?” 

 

At this you finally raise your head again to face Camila and she’s still smiling because she’s not quite done laughing at your situation. But her smile is nice so you think it’s fine. 

 

“I probably would’ve swung. Conveniently excused because I thought you were an intruder. Which is  _ true, _ ” you reason.  

 

“Wow, who’s the bigger jerk here?” 

 

“You! A nice person would’ve understood it was a mistake and that I misread the situation.”

 

“But it was funny and no harm done so it’s safe to tease,” Camila sticks her tongue out at you before returning to her last slice of pizza. 

 

_ That’s not how I want you to tease me though.  _

_ _

You shake your head of your thoughts because totally not the time. And definitely not the place. 

 

“You’re an ass. You’re paying for your own food,” you stick your tongue out to her in return. 

 

“Woah hey, I was totally kidding. All jokes are done, no more teasing, I promise!” She gives you a toothy smile that is not at all convincing. 

 

“Unlikely, but okay. Do you have any plans for your break then?” You kind of (really) hope she doesn’t. 

 

“Probably just get dragged to a few parties my friends want to go to.”

 

“Not into parties?”

 

Camila scrunches her nose, shaking her head. “Not really. I don’t hate them but I need to really be in the mood for one and when it’s too crowded it stresses me out because I can’t be for sure about an escape route. And also the possibility of getting trampled.” 

 

“I- oh.” It’s all you can say because you weren’t expecting that answer. “Well that makes sense when I think about it. I like parties better when I’m high.” 

 

“Never tried at a party. Maybe I’d like them better if I were high too,” she muses. 

 

“That can be arranged,” you offer. She simply gasps, dramatically clutching her chest. 

 

“First attempted assault and now illegal substance use? You may be mostly normal but you sure are a bad influence, Jauregui.” 

 

“You  _ just _ said you’d try it!”   
  
“I am a child of god, too good for the devil’s lettuce,” Camila says calmly, straightening her posture and turning her nose up at you. She looks and sounds a little ridiculous and you kind of want to kiss her. 

 

“ _ Devil’s lettuce?  _ You’re so full of it shit. You’re probably a huge sinner,” you insist. 

 

“I’m pure!” 

 

“Lying is a sin and you’re also gay so you’re basically a huge heathen,” you smirk as her jaw drops in disbelief. 

 

“I didn’t realize dragging me is your way of making it up to someone,” Camila grumbles and you’re so completely endeared when she pouts that you almost apologize. Almost.

 

“So you agree? You’re a filthy and impure sinner?” 

 

“Anyways, where’s the check? 

 

* * *

 

You might have been a little worried about how lunch was going to go because Camila is  _ really _ cute while simultaneously being really hot and you’re kind of easily distracted. But she laughs the whole time and she’s easy to talk to in the way that banter isn’t forced and jokes don’t go too far. It went really really well and you may or may not be driving just above the speed limit to make the ride home as long as possible, short of making a giant ass circle around your neighborhood. 

 

The ride is full of her dramatically performing each song on the radio and you’re almost upset that you had to drive because you want to be able to properly see her act like a complete idiot. At some point along the way you consider how at ease Camila seems to be, belting songs out in your car as if she hasn’t just met you. And you figure that yeah, she makes you a little nervous, but she’s also really comfortable and you haven’t felt like you needed to second guess yourself at all. You don’t realise it but you smile the whole way home. 

 

When you park (in your own driveway), you decide to talk Camila to her door because that’s polite, right? No ulterior motives. 

 

“So, how’d I do?” you ask as you approach her front steps.

 

“What?” 

 

“Making it up to you. How’d I do?” 

 

“Well considering you called me a filthy heathen earlier, I’m gonna have to say not so great,” she gives you a playfully disapproving look. “I guess you’re just going to have to make it up to me some more.” 

 

She’s looking at you with a lopsided grin and you bite your lip because now you definitely want to kiss her. And honestly if you don’t get your hormones in check-

 

“Oh geez,” you start. “I have to spend even more time with you?” You pretend to be completely burdened with the idea and you’re pretty sure she sees right through you, if the excited smile on your face is any giveaway. She lightly shoves your shoulder but she giggles too so you know it’s okay. You’re both standing in front of her house now and you’re practically waiting for her to tell you to leave because you can’t seem to say bye. 

 

“Well, do you maybe want to come inside so you can finish making it up to me?” 

 

And you really hate yourself sometimes because you have no business turning her words into something they’re not. The innocent look she gives you makes it clear that she doesn’t consider how…  _ suggestive _ her words are and you’re left with your mouth hanging a little and staring. Because you are very much aware of how suggestive it sounds and now your mind is so far deep in the gutter imagining Camila-

 

“Lauren?”

 

You realise you must’ve been staring for some time because Camila gives you a strange look and you immediately clear your head of  _ those _ thoughts. 

 

“Sorry, I was just thinking about if I had anything to do today.” You mentally high five yourself for avoiding looking like a complete ass. 

 

“Oh, well if you’re busy we could just hang out another time-”

 

“No, I’m free,” you say a little too quickly. You clear your throat and speak a little slower this time. “Y’know, so we can get this over with,” you motion with your hands like you’re waving her off. She swats at your arm and rolls her eyes as she turns to open her front door. 

 

“Oh whatever you already love my company, I can already tell.” 

 

“Uh huh. Okay,” you nod dubiously, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

 

“Don’t be an ass, this is just like that time you almost swung a bat at me. Do you remember that?” she sends you a cheeky smile as you two enter her house you stop right at the doorway. 

 

“Wooooow, I suddenly remembered that I have to go vacuum my...roof.” you say without conviction, glaring as best you can at her. 

 

Camila throws her head back in a throaty laugh, reaching for your arm when you pretend to turn to leave (because you both know you’re going nowhere). 

 

“Nooo, I was kidding. I’m sure your roof can stand to wait another day to be vacuumed.” 

 

“Mm I don’t know,” you pretend to contemplate. “It’s kind of been a while since anyone’s done it.” You have to mentally hold yourself together when she pouts and you’re literally seconds away from taking it back when she speaks up.

 

“Okay fine then.  _ I _ already love your company. So stay? Just for a lil bit?” 

 

What she’s giving you right now is a practiced puppy dog look, you can just fucking tell. She knows- she fucking  _ knows _ what it does to people. If you weren’t already going to stay anyways, this would’ve been what convinced you. Not that it would’ve taken much since you’re a sucker for a cute girl and Camila is downright adorable. Who loves (!!!) your company.  

 

“I suppose I could stay then,” you sigh dramatically as if you aren’t mentally squealing. “You know, since you like me so much.” Nudging her shoulder with yours, you give her a shit eating grin and she’s back to rolling her eyes at you. 

 

You figure it’s okay to admit to yourself (and only yourself) that you like Camila’s company just as much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love vero and i miss her being in fics
> 
> also listen, idk how to pace fics or character relationship progression so bear with me cus i'm a mess and my writing reflects that lmao
> 
> anywho, this is on wattpad under @taller-smol if you wanna read it there. thanks a bunch cuties!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

****  
You quickly learn that with Camila, a lot of things are easy.

Embarrassing yourself, for one. That whole bat incident and everything. Additionally, she catches you staring.

Like a lot.

A lot a lot.

You really gotta cool it, honestly. You even stutter sometimes.

(Okay so really you're just a gay mess, but you can't help it.)

It's easy to make her laugh. You're pretty sure that you're not all that funny so you figure Camila just laughs at most things. It makes you giggly and you're smiling so much that your cheeks hurt but you think that Camila's laugh sounds so nice that you don't mind.

You meet Camila’s mom and little sister when she invites you into her house. Mrs.Cabello insists you call her by her first name and Sofi is practically a miniature Camila. It becomes obvious to you that Camila absolutely adores Sofi and you're content to watch from the sidelines the way they interact.

But Sofi is sure to include you in everything, which you’re completely charmed by. She’s asking you all sorts of questions about Dash and what you do in college. You make sure to ask embarrassing stories about Camila when she’s not paying attention. You’re not too surprised when Sofi tells you Camila’s clumsy, smiling at the thought of her stumbling all over the place.

One thing you notice throughout the afternoon is that Camila doesn't talk to you like you two have only known each other for a day. She makes it easy to let yourself be comfortable with her, despite how much you stutter and stare. She gives you a smile every time that happens, like she finds it endearing or some shit.

Personally, you're mortified by it but whatever.

When you notice that the sun has set and check your phone to see that it's already 7:22 PM, you figure you've overstayed your welcome and announce that you should head home.

Camila relents with an exaggerated pout. There's an urge to kiss it away and that’s how you know you definitely have to go home.

She asks for your number before you go and you play it cool when she adds “so we can hang out more.”

You're smiling all throughout dinner with your dad, Clara being the one in charge of the restaurant for the night. He asks if you've managed to convince Camila of your sanity and he laughs at how much you're blushing when you think back on your day with the younger girl.

But you've had such a nice day that you let your dad have his fun and retreat to your room when you’re sure you can't get any redder.

Reaching your room you see you've got a few messages on your phone.

[Vero]: how did ur lunch date go?

[Vero]: did she almost hit you with a crowbar to get even?

[Lauren]: she actually swung at me with a golf club

[Lauren]: it was a 7 iron

[Vero]: sorry, i’m not a middle aged white man in the suburbs. Idk no golf terms but i hope u enjoyed urself

[Lauren]: i actually googled that for the sake of the joke idk what it means either

[Vero]: good to know we’re both bad at golf

You almost hit the call button to FaceTime Vero but then you're distracted by another message that causes you to smile widely.

[Camila]: hey hi this is your new best friend

[Lauren]: best friend? that's pretty presumptuous

[Camila]: but also correct

[Camila]: anyways, i found your Instagram

[Lauren]: already lurking

[Lauren]: you must really like me

[Camila]: I'm pretty fond of you, barring any initial impressions I had

[Lauren]: -_-

[Camila]: :]

[Camila]: anyways, you looked really good in your halloween costume

You feel yourself blushing at the compliment until Camila ruins it.

[Camila]: but i'm surprised you didn't dress up as batgirl

[Lauren]: goodnight

[Camila]: it's only 8:30???

[Lauren]: I gotta be up real early to vacuum the roof since I didn't get to earlier :/

[Camila]: ur roof is spotless

[Camila]: hang out with me tomorrow instead :]

[Lauren]: wow 2 days in a row? getting kinda clingy

[Camila]: I'm only hanging out with you for ur dog

[Lauren]: really? cus u didn't invite Dash to your house earlier?

[Camila]: it was implied

[Lauren]: uh huh. okay. sure.

[Camila]: so lunch again tomorrow?

[Lauren]: I'm not opposed

[Camila]: I'll be over at 1:00 so you have plenty of time to vacuum ur roof :]

\--

You spend the rest of the night texting Camila, because she's easy to talk to and simply because you want to.

She tells you how Sofi asked about you when you left and said your eyes are crazy pretty and how her mom thought you were so sweet. She sends you dramatic messages about how her family is going to like you more than her. You're certain that it's impossible for anyone to pick you over someone like Camila but you don't type out anything like that in a text.

Then she starts sending you memes and plenty of god awful jokes but you're laughing so hard that your cheeks hurt and it’s getting kind of late but you manage to forget that you're tired. After a while without response, you succumb to sleep when you conclude that Camila must have fallen asleep herself.

Not that you were waiting for her response or anything…

(You totally were, you’re a gay mess.)

When Camila comes knocking on your door the next day, Dash is all wagging tails and excited barks. You definitely pretend that you're basically not at all the human form of him when you let Camila in.

“Hi baby,” Camila coos as she leans down to scoop up Dash into her arms. She drops tiny kisses on his head and he wags his tail at every one of them.

“I hate that he likes you more than he likes me,” you grumble without malice.

“Is it really that surprising?” Camila sends you a skeptical look. “Considering you almost assaulted me and all that.”

The nerve of this girl.

“Wow, you know I am actually going to have to cancel on lunch today. I forgot I never got around to-” you hesitate for less than a moment with a bullshit excuse. “Mopping the ceilings.”

Your voice is deadpan and you give Camila an entirely unapologetic face.

“It's like you're not even trying with these excuses,” she playfully chides. “But that's okay, I'm mostly here for Dash anyways.”

The tiny dog barks at the mention of his name and you glare at him a little.

“Traitor,” you whisper harshly to him. In response, his tongue flops out while he pants and happily sends you a small bark as well. You sigh in defeat because there's no way you can even pretend to be mad at him.

Camila on the other hand…

“Some best friend you are,” you mutter in disapproval.

“Oh so you admit, we're best friends?” she smiles smugly at you because of course she does.

There's a bit of blubbering and your mouth opening and closing when you struggle to backtrack on the statement.

“Wha- no. That's not what I meant. Just that, for someone who claims to be my best friend you're rude as fuck.” It comes out a little childishly and the way Camila just smirks at you says she's really entertained by all of this.

“You love it, Lo. Don't have to pretend you don't,” she boasts as she strides past you with Dash still in her arms. You're grateful she’s already walked past the sight of you blushing at the nickname.

She suggests ordering takeout and binge watching RuPaul’s drag race because she's behind a season and wants to catch up. You readily agree to the suggestion, easily convinced by the excitement Camila conveys and a little persuaded by the watered down version of ‘Netflix and Chill’ you’ve been propositioned.

This is how you find that Camila is extremely affectionate.

There are a lot of little touches, where she laughs and her hand makes contact with your arm as she leans forward. Or how close she gets when she offers to share the last slice of pizza she can manage to eat. Or how right now, she’s practically curled around you. Not that RuPaul’s drag race is much of a show to cuddle to, but there wasn’t any subtle inching closer on either of your parts. She plopped herself down right next to you and made herself comfortable, Dash following suit and nestling himself on Camila’s lap.

It’s well into the afternoon now, the sun getting lower and the same way Camila’s eyes seem to droop. She’s resting her head on your shoulder as she lazily strokes Dash’s fur and if you’re being honest you have seen a total of four whole minutes of the last two episodes that have played. Because Camila is really pretty and she’s really close so you spend the whole time pretending that you aren’t staring.

“Camila,” you whisper. She groans in response, her eyes fluttering closed.

“Sleep time,” the younger girl whispers in return. You almost object until she stretches her arm, draping it across you and cuddling further into you.

“You’re falling asleep though.”

“I know what I’m about, Lern Jergi,” she mumbles with sleep heavy in her words and you can’t bite back the smile at how adorable she is. “Nap time with your best friend now, okay? Hush hush.”

You’re thankful that Camila’s eyes are closed and she can’t see the blush spreading across your cheeks and you dutifully ignore the warmth spreading across your body. You whisper back an ‘okay’ and finally let yourself get comfortable, one of your arms even snaking its way around her waist. You may even pull her a little closer as your eyes shut and Camila’s steady breathing lulls you to sleep.

This is how your mom finds you; on the couch, wrapped around the family dogsitter whose head rests on your chest, with Dash asleep next to the both of you. Clara has the decency to reserve all embarrassing commentary for when Camila leaves to have dinner with her own family. Of course, you’re not amused by any of it.

“I see you’ve already made friendly with Camila,” Clara starts. You groan at the observation.

“Oh really?” your dad pipes in enthusiastically. “I told you it wouldn’t be hard to convince her you’re not insane,” he sends you a cheeky smile.

“Yeah, thanks dad.” You respond with a fond roll of your eyes and you’ve still got that blush all over your face from earlier.

Later when you’re upstairs in your room and eagerly texting Camila, you’re still blushing.

\--

You end up having to work at the restaurant the next few days, effectively missing out on ‘best friend time’ as Camila calls it. (That’s also what you call it but she doesn’t have to know that.) To say that you’re a little bummed about it is an understatement, having looked forward to more time spent with the younger girl. She insists on texting you a lot though, and you end up finding yourself constantly sneaking into the back kitchen to respond, always with a pink tint to your cheeks whenever you’re caught.

“I want to be upset at how much you’re glued to your phone,” Clara teases. “But this is the least fussy you’ve ever been to work at the restaurant so I won’t complain.”

“Wha- I’m not fussy,” you insist. Clara simply peers at you from the corner of her eye and says ‘sure.’

You’re ready to protest another time until someone approaches the host stand and you remember you’re meant to be working.

“Hi welcome to- Camila?” You’re caught off guard at the sight of the smaller girl, eyes admiring the high waisted jeans and crop top she’s donned.

“Hey Lo, hi Clara!” She beams at the two of you with a wave that your mom returns.

“What are you doing here?” you ask dumbly.

“This is a public establishment, you’re not allowed to scare me away from here with your bat.” There’s obvious cheekiness in her voice and you give her an unamused grimace. Beside you, Clara snorts at the comment.

“You’re sooo funny, Camz,” you deadpan. She raises an eyebrow at the nickname and you just shrug in response. “I didn’t know you were coming by though. Did you want some takeout or something?”

“Oh actually,” she spins around to look at the entrance expectantly. “It was a last minute decision so I just thought I’d surprise you. I’m here meeting up with my- Hailee! Over here,” she ushers a taller girl over, fair skin and dark flowing hair, a huge smile on her face as she approaches Camila. You do your best not to narrow your eyes as they greet each other with a hug.

“Camila, you go ahead and sit yourself down somewhere. Lauren will take care of you and your friend in a bit,” your mom instructs before heading back into the kitchen.

“Thanks Clara!” she says in response before turning to her friend. “Hailee, you go ahead and find us a table, I gotta ask Lauren something.”

“Sure Mila,” the girl happily agrees, setting off to find a booth towards the back wall.

“What’s up buttercup?” You ask when Camila turns back to you.

“I was just wondering if you got any plans for new year’s?” The younger girl looks a little hopeful as she takes a steps up to the host stand you’re situated behind. The question surprises you and you consider if you do actually have any plans, the holiday being only a week and a half away.

“My friend Vero might plan something with a few other friends, though she might just spend it with her girlfriend. But other than that I don’t have anything, why?”

“Well,” she draws out the word, her voice going higher towards the end. “My friend Dinah is dragging me to a party for New Year’s but I thought it’d be more fun if I could bring you with me.”

There’s a little jump in your heart rate at the realization that Camila, who isn’t all that into parties, would enjoy herself more at a party if you were there with her. Part of you is smug and there’s another part of you that is downright giddy.

“You sure you’re not just inviting me in case I bring weed?” You playfully jab at her.

“Oh I was fully counting on you bringing weed,” she counters and you crack a smile at her.

“Hm, I don’t know. Do I really want to spend my New Year’s at a high school party?”

Camila makes a show of rolling her eyes at you before lightly shoving your shoulder. “You’re literally only a year older than me. Besides, this way you can be the ‘hot college friend’ I have and make me even cooler than I already am.”

All you respond with is a look of skepticism to mask the growing blush on your cheeks because Camila called you her hot college friend.

“I’m not sure that I, or really anyone, would say that you’d be ‘cooler than you already are,’ but whatever gets you through the day.”

And then Camila does something that you know is going to ruin your life.

She pouts.

“Quit being mean to me. Be a good best friend instead and come with me to the party.” She only pouts further and really, that’s all it takes.

Hailee and Camila are sitting on the same side of the booth when you come over to get their drink orders and you’re mentally cringing until you come back and find a third person having joined them on the other side of the booth.

Camila ends up formally introducing you to her friends and there’s recognition on their faces when they hear your name, the one introduced as Dinah smirking at you the whole time you take their orders.

You find that Camila’s affectionate tendencies seems to extend to all her friends, the way she rests her head on Hailee’s shoulder and how she holds Dinah’s hand when she moves to sit with the blonde girl. And there’s really no reason for it to bother you or, say, make you jealous.

Does that stop it from bothering you or, say, making you jealous?

Of course not.

You end up letting one of the other servers take over handling their table and not-as-discreetly-as-hoped avoid it for the rest of your shift. You don’t notice the way Camila’s eyes constantly land on you, giving her a half-assed ‘goodbye’ when her and her friends leave.

Later, you send her an even more half-assed text.

[Lauren]: sorry for going MIA earlier at the restaurant. My mom wanted help with inventory

It wasn’t really a lie, there just wasn’t all that much inventory to do.

[Camz]: that's ok!! I still got to see u! :]

You feel a little guilty at Camila’s forgiving nature, upset with yourself at how childish you realize you’ve been. Then you’re a little flustered at how excited Camila seems to have just been able to see you and it’s overwhelmingly adorable.

You find that texting Camila is a lot like talking to her in person. She’s the physical form of constant smiley faces and several exclamation points at the end of every sentence and it’s beguiling to see.

[Camz]: hey your fam invited my fam to ur christmas party

[Camz]: we should wear matching Christmas sweaters!!!!

[Lauren]: hard pass, Camz. it's going to be like 80 degrees

[Lauren]: that's also tacky

[Camz]: hating Christmas is tacky :[

[Lauren]: I don't hate christmas!

[Camz]: yes you do ur Lauren the Grinch

[Lauren]: that's rude. I'm not a Grinch :(

[Camz]: ok so matching Christmas tank tops?

[Lauren]: still no

[Camz]: matching Christmas socks?

[Lauren]: I'll consider it

[Camz]: !!!!

It’s been a few years since you’ve actually looked forward to your parents’ Christmas party but you’re filled with anticipation for this one.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Turns out Camila was entirely serious about the matching socks. 

 

The day before Christmas Eve she’s texting you which you would prefer and you jokingly pick the gaudiest ones with a lime green christmas tree and glittery ornaments. She shows up at your doorstep with them an hour and a half later, excitedly telling you how glad she is you agreed to at least the socks. You don’t have the heart to tell her they are the ugliest holiday socks you’ve ever seen. 

 

But she’s so thrilled about these goddamn socks, you’re just giving her a weak smile and taking the second pair out of her hands. You consider all the long jeans you have that you’ll be able to cover these up with… 

 

“My mom is seriously stressing about what to bring to your parents’ Christmas party,” Camila says, bringing you out of your thoughts. 

 

“Your parents only have to bring themselves and your little sister.”

 

“And…?”   
  
“And…” you pause dramatically, pretending to be deep in thought. “Oh yeah, I guess you too.”

 

“I hate you,” Camila deadpans, stepping inside and disappearing to look for Dash. You shut the door behind you and follow her into the living room.

 

“Now I know that’s a lie. You said it yourself, Camz. I’m your best friend.” 

 

She returns with Dash in her arms, on his back and looking completely content. “Yeah well you’re a crappy best friend. You’ve been demoted to a regular friend,” Camila pouts as she kisses the top of Dash’s head and you don’t stop the smile at watching her with him. 

 

“Whatever, we know I’m your favorite. But anyways, tell your mom not to worry about it. My mom usually cooks plenty and our relatives bring enough food as it is. She really doesn’t need to bring anything.” 

 

“That’s not going to stop her but okay.” 

 

You watch the way Camila coddles your dog for a minute before speaking up again. “You know, since I’m home for break you don’t need to still come by and watch him, right?”

 

She looks up at you almost as if she’d forgotten you were there. “Oh, yeah I know that. I came over so we could nap.” 

 

That...wasn’t at all what you were expecting. 

 

“What?” 

 

“A nap. Let’s take one.” 

 

“You came all the way over here just to take a nap together?” your voice is a little incredulous but also cooing at the idea of Camila wanting to co-nap. She rolls her eyes at your words. 

 

“Yes, I trekked the whole perilous fifty feet separating our houses so that we could nap together. Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it last time.” 

 

You have to bite the inside of your cheek at how suggestive Camila’s words always seem to come out. But she’s not wrong, you  _ did _ enjoy yourself last time. 

 

“Besides, you have to so that you can keep your title as best friend.” 

 

“I’ll get demoted otherwise?” 

 

“Exactly,” Camila nods emphatically as she carries Dash towards the stairs. She looks back at you once to make sure that you’re following. Your feet decide on their own as they’re only a few steps behind her, apparently unphased by the fact that Camila wants to nap in your room, in your  _ bed _ . 

 

“Why are you always napping anyways? What do you do at night that you’re not sleeping?” you question as you two climb the stairs.

 

She only shrugs. “Tumblr, usually.” 

 

When you’re both inside your room, Dash jumps from Camila’s arms, moving over to the little dog bed you’ve always had for him beside your own bed. Camila only pouts.

 

“He doesn’t want to nap with us?” 

 

“He has his own spot in here, he likes it. He’ll probably still nap out of solidarity,” you assure her, amusement lacing your voice. After sending him about a dozen kisses, she finally flops onto the bed and curls up under your covers, looking at you expectantly.

 

“Well?” she motions for you to join her. “I can’t be my own big spoon, now can I?” 

 

You shake your head with the corner of your mouth quirked up. “Not with that attitude, you can’t.” 

 

Your comment earns you an eye roll that you only smile wide at as you join the younger girl in bed and she puts you both under the covers. You nearly choke at her choice of words when she turns her back to you. 

 

“Assume the position, Lo.” 

 

The response you give is a loud snort and after a few moments, Camila looks over her shoulder to find you unmoving as you lay on your back. 

 

“You can’t just say things like that when you’re in bed with someone.” 

 

“Wha- you’re so gross,” she scrunches her nose in distaste and you only giggle. “I take it back, no more spooning if you’re going to be inappropriate.” 

 

“As if you’d ever pass up cuddling with me,” you sass, one arm wrapping around her slim waist regardless, bringing your body close enough to be just shy of melding against Camila's. She echos your words with a mocking lilt and you squeeze her sides, satisfied when she squeals and swats at your hand.

 

“No tickling!” 

 

“No mocking!” 

 

“Fine,” she grumbles.

 

“Just take your nap, Camz.”

 

“Okay, goodnight.” 

 

You choose to not respond with the fact that it’s only three in the afternoon. 

 

\--

 

It’s kind of early when Camila and her family show up to your house for the party. Not that they had any reason to be late, the commute from neighboring yards isn’t necessarily long. But it’s still quite some time before other people are showing up and you know that. 

 

Sinu and your mother move to the dining room together, finding a spot for Sinu’s arroz con pollo among the myriad of other dishes Clara cooked. Meanwhile Alejandro and your dad are catching up on how exactly Mike managed his recent speeding ticket. Camila walks in holding Sofi’s hand, listening with rapt attention to everything the little girl has to say and you’re endeared at the sight. 

 

“Yeah and then he told me that girls weren’t as good at dodgeball cus’ we’re not as fast or as strong. So I threw the ball at his head,” the eight year old explains flippantly. You see Camila fight back her laughter, attempting to take on a stern look as she faces Sofi. 

 

“Nena, you shouldn’t throw things at anyone’s head. You could’ve just beat him at dodgeball to prove him wrong,” she scolds softly. 

 

“Yeah but he wasn’t fast enough to dodge it so that proves that girls are better!” Sofi nearly stomps. 

 

“No one is raising you to be a misandrist, Sofia.” 

 

Sofi mumbles she doesn't even know what that means and a wide grin takes over your face at Camila’s words, impressed by the whole exchange as you make your way to the two of them. 

 

“Hey Camz, hey munchkin,” you greet them both with a hug, maybe holding onto the older Cabello a little longer than necessary. 

 

“Hello Lauren, can I play with your puppy?” Sofi immediately asks, letting go of Camila’s hands and looking up at you excitedly. 

 

“Sure, nugget. He was in the kitchen last time I saw him,” you ruffle her hair as she skips to the kitchen in search for Dash, leaving you with Camila-

 

Who is not wearing the godforsaken Christmas socks she made a fuss about. 

 

Eyes roaming along her body (you pretend it's only her outfit you're checking out), you find her in high waisted shorts with a flowing tank top, sandals and absolutely  _ no _ gaudy socks. 

 

“Hey, what's the deal Cabello?” you whine. 

 

“What?”

 

“The matching socks you texted me like twenty times about to make sure I would wear them tonight. You're definitely not wearing them so what gives?”

 

“Oh! Mami told me to take them off because socks and sandals flattered no one. Even Sofi teased me about it,” she tells you with an exaggerated pout and you don't have it in you to keep on the with the angry charade. 

 

“I'm going to ignore the fact that you implied you were going to show up here with socks and sandals. But if it's any consolation, I wore the pair you gave me.”

 

“Conveniently under long pants and boots, I see.”

 

“It's my signature look,” you argue. “We're matching in spirit, I promise.”

 

Camila sticks her tongue out at you, eliciting giggles out of you as she heads into your living room and settles down on the couch. 

 

“I could totally use a nap,” she announces. 

 

“Do you ever sleep at night?” 

 

“Yeah, just at unreliable times. I'm not like an insomniac, I just have trouble sleeping regularly.”

 

“Camz, that's kind of what an insomniac is.”

 

“Yeah okay, but that's me to a lesser degree,” she insists. You take the spot next to her on the couch, making sure that you're not too close but you surmise that it's close enough. 

 

“Hey, you'll get to meet a couple of my friends tonight,” you state. 

 

“Yeah?” Camila cocks her head when she turns to you. “They as good at first impressions as you?”

 

The only response she gets is a couch pillow to her head. 

 

\--

 

More people start showing up sooner than you thought, you and Camila having gotten comfortable on the couch together by the time the party has really “started.” Right as you're texting Vero and Lucy to see if they're still coming later, Camila gets taken away from you by her parents. Sinu makes a comment about introducing her to people and you smile at the way Camila groans at any sort of need to be presentable. 

 

You busy yourself with your phone in her absence, fixing yourself a small plate of food as you hang around the kitchen. 

 

_ [Vero]: me and josefina will be there in like an hour, my parents are wrapping some stuff up and then heading over after we pick her up  _

 

_ [Lauren]: sounds gucci  _

 

_ [Vero]: stop trying to be hip, Laur  _

 

_ [Lauren]: stop attacking me  _

 

_ [Lucy]: idk what's going on w you 2 but my dad i will be there in 20ish?  _

 

_ [Lauren]: okay i'll make sure there's still flan for you _

 

_ [Lucy]: ur a blessing  _

 

_ [Vero]: and for me?  _

 

_ [Lauren]: none for gretchen wieners  _

 

_ [Vero]: i can't stand you  _

 

_ [Lucy]: good. you can't sit with us  _

 

_ [Vero]: bye  _

 

Smiling, you put your phone away as you get pulled into idle small talk with your parents’ friends, them asking how school has been and how much you've grown. It's a lot of formalities that you never look forward to at these kinds of thing, but you're grateful that Lucy and Vero’s parents always attend the Christmas party. 

 

At this point it was nearing only 10:00 and your house was already nearly packed, the noise a little less than bearable and personal space being hard to come by. 

 

You're making your way to the front door after a text from Lucy saying she's just parked, when you bump into Sofi. 

 

“Escuse me, Lauren! Have you seen Kaki?” 

 

“Kaki?” 

 

“My sister,” the six year old says like it's obvious. Her eyes go back to scanning her surroundings, or at least as much of it as she can see at three feet tall. 

 

“I think she was with your parents the last time I saw her. Is everything okay?”

 

Sofi nods her head. “Yeah, just gotta find her.”

 

“Okay sweetie, how about we go look for her together? That sound good?”

 

She nods again, immediately reaching for your hand as she heads towards the living room. There seems to be no sign of her there, so Sofi takes you to the kitchen. 

 

“She's always hungry so maybe she's here,” the little girl notes and you chuckle at how unsurprising that statement is. 

 

It's not until you two make your way through the rest of the first floor and end up back near the front door that you find Camila- 

 

Talking to Lucy? 

 

Your confusion is apparent as you walk up to the two, Lucy seeing you come approach and immediately meets you in the middle, greeting you in a hug as Camila busies herself with her little sister. 

 

“Hey Laur! We've been wondering where you were,” she chirps as you return the hug. 

 

“You two know each other?” You motion to Camila who is nodding along to whatever Sofi is rambling about. 

 

“Yeah, that’s Bambi!”

 

The way Lucy says it makes it seem like you should know what that means, but you're coming up blank and it's clear to her. 

 

“Okay, remember that one Bastille concert I went to in Fort Lauderdale last year?”

 

“Vaguely.”

 

“Yeah well you know how I got back and was telling you and Vero how I made out with this girl? And I called her Bambi because she was a little fumble-y. I also never got her name so I had to improvise.”

 

You nod your head slowly, uncertain how to feel about this turn of events. 

 

“Camila is Bambi!” Lucy states giddily, smiling widely as she looks back to the younger girl. “What are the odds, Lo? I couldn't get her out of my head for  _ weeks _ and she ends up at your holiday party of all places. Merry Christmas to me, right?”

 

“Uh, yeah. That's pretty wild,” you state weakly, images of your best friend with her mouth on Camila's invading your mind and unsettling your stomach. Lucy doesn't seem to notice anything by your tone, her eyes still stuck on...  _ Bambi.  _

 

You want to hate the nickname but it's entirely fitting and fucking adorable. 

 

You hate it anyways. 

 

Lucy makes her way over to Camila again, your feet following on their own accord. You watch as Camila introduces Sofi to her. Lucy so easily asking for a hug in greeting because she's always been charming like that and maybe you're scowling at your own best friend right now. 

 

A pair of kids approach Sofi, asking her to come and play with them and she looks up at Camila with a practiced look for permission. The older of the two nods her head with a small smile, allowing Sofi to run off with her newly made friends. 

 

You turn back to the pair of older newly made friends and you’re completely thrown off at how closely Lucy and Camila are standing to each other, Lucy speaking lowly to Camila who looks flustered. The sight irritates you more than you’d ever admit but curiosity eventually gets the best of you, finally making your presence known to the two of them. 

 

“I was going to introduce you two but it looks like I don't need to?” You attempt to be casual but it still sounds a little forced to your own ears. Luckily, the party is just loud enough for your tone to go unnoticed. 

 

Camila immediately starts blushing and can't seem to look at either of you in the eye. “Yeah, me and Lucy are pretty… familiar with each other.”

 

You hate the way Lucy grins at Camila's nervousness. Though a thought seems to strike her because she's suddenly looking at Camila with concern and stepping closer. 

 

“Hey,” she speaks lowly. “I know crowded places make you anxious. Do you need to step out or something?”

 

The younger girl’s features seem to soften at Lucy's suggestion and you’re slightly reeling at discovering that Camila hates crowds. 

 

“You remembered that?” Camila asks a little incredulously. 

 

Lucy only beams down at her. “It's kind of why we made out.”

 

You feel like you missed hearing something because what the fuck. 

 

“Oh yes, because you figured kissing a stranger was the best way to stop her panic attack,” Camila scoffs but there's a playful smile on her lips.

 

“Okay but it worked!” your friend argues. 

 

“Did you fucking get that from Teen Wolf?” You're butting in and the pair look at you as if suddenly remembering you were there. 

 

That only bothers you a little bit. 

 

Lucy shrugs with a sheepish grin on her face. “I mean, it worked didn't it?” Turning back to Camila she adds “Besides, you  _ kept _ kissing me. So it's not like you were opposed to my method.” 

 

“It wasn't the worst method, I'll give you that.”

 

You want to scowl at the thinly veiled flirting and honestly, you're probably already scowling. 

 

“Why’d you go to a concert if you don't like crowds?” You ask, the slightest tone of condescension in your voice and Lucy gives you a look while Camila becomes sheepish. 

 

“The venue wasn't all that big and I hadn't realized how much Bastille had blown up at that point. I thought I could manage,” she trails off in explaining, seeming a little embarrassed. You immediately regret asking and begin to apologize when you're cut off. 

 

“So did you need to step out or go somewhere quieter since the party is getting a little cramped?” Lucy adopts her look of concern once again and is still  _ very _ close to Camila. 

 

“Uhm, that would be nice. I was actually looking for-” there's a loud high pitched giggle from the kids playing around the house that cuts through Camila's words and she visibly tenses, face scrunching. 

 

“I was looking for Dash since he gets the same way about crowds,” she finishes. 

 

“Okay well how about we find Dash and we take the both of you somewhere quieter,” Lucy suggests and you nod along.

 

“There's not as many people in the backyard so that would probably be better,” you add and Camila gives you both a smile. You pretend not to notice how it lingers on Lucy. 

 

The three of you find Dash in your mom’s arms and Camila is timidly asking to borrow him for the night. Clara seems to understand and gently hands over Dash, telling the younger girl to let her know if she needs anything, which Camila seems grateful for. 

 

You and Lucy follow Camila to the back door as she holds a less than calm Dash in her arms. A smile forms on your lips when you see her kiss the top of his head, but it's immediately gone when you see Lucy place a hand on the small of Camila's back. 

 

“Lauren!”

 

You turn just in time so see Vero rushing towards you, crushing you in a tight embrace as she very loudly tells you “Merry Christmas, hoebag!” 

 

“You too, asshat,” you say just as loudly, returning the hug. 

 

As you let go of each other, you see Camila continue to make her way outside while Lucy takes pause to tell you “Just meet up with us outside, yeah?”

 

She doesn't wait for you to respond, turning around to quickly fall back into step next to Camila. 

 

“What's she in a rush for?” Vero asks. 

 

“Gotta get back to Bambi I guess,” you respond with mild disdain. “Hey Josefina,” you greet Vero’s girlfriend when she joins you two. 

 

“Hey Laur,” she returns with a smile. “Who's Bambi?”

 

“Wait!” Vero exclaims. “Is this  _ the _ Bambi that Lucy was hung up on for weeks after that one Bastille concert she went to?”

 

“How did I not know this?” you ask, a little annoyed.

 

“You have shitty memory?” Vero offers before growing excited again. “Holy shit, what a small world. Is it like your cousin or someone who works at the restaurant or something?”

 

“My neighbor, actually.”

 

Vero gives you an irritated look, Josefina simply continuing to be lost. 

 

“Well who's your neighbor then?” 

 

And then it finally clicks for Vero. 

 

“Oh my god, Camila is Bambi!” she eagerly states. But then she hesitates when realization dawns on her. 

 

“Oh my god. Camila is Bambi.”

 

“I still don't know what any of this means,” Josefina comments as she looks back and forth between you and her girlfriend. 

 

“It means Lauren has a shit show to look forward to.” 

 

“No I don't,” you immediately refute. “There's nothing to become a shit show. She's just my cute neighbor who hangs out with me sometimes. Nothing else.”

 

“Uh huh. Okay. So definitely no crushing going on?” 

 

“Nope. Just attractive neighbors.” 

 

You don't want to see the doubtful look Vero is giving you, instead turning to finally step out the back door. There's significantly less people outside, not enough to be considered ‘crowded’ but you still see Camila and Lucy sitting on the grass, some ways away from everyone. 

 

Lucy is  _ still _ very close to Camila. 

 

Not that you care. 

 

Just observing. 

 

The three of you make your way over when Lucy waves and you want to roll your eyes at the exchange Vero and Josefina have. 

 

“Wow is that her? She's pretty- ow! Why did you hit me?!” 

 

“I'm the love of your life!”

 

“Yeah? So??”

 

“ _ So _ I should be the only pretty girl you know.”

 

“I still have eyes, Vero!”

 

A small bark interrupts their chatter, Dash wriggling out of Camila's arms when he notices Vero. 

 

“My son!” Vero coos as she picks up the dachshund. She scratches behind his ears before turning to Camila and introduces herself. 

 

“My son’s caretaker,” Vero says dramatically as she extends her hand. “I am  _ the _ Vero that I'm sure you've heard  _ so  _ much about.” She looks at you expectantly as Camila tentatively shakes her hand. 

 

“Yeah she has no idea who you are,” you deadpan. 

 

“Then you're dead to me,” she shoots back, making a show of flipping her hair. Lucy rolls her eyes fondly before standing up to greet the couple. 

 

With introductions out of the way, you all settle down in the grass, making a circle to keep Dash contained. Vero garners most of the attention, a natural entertainer. You notice how Camila manages to get along with all of them, how at ease she is with everyone. You also notice how closely she sits next to Lucy, how she leans into your best friend when she laughs especially hard. 

 

Your mind quickly flashes with the thought that maybe you do have a shit show to look forward to after all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cash me on wattpad @taller-smol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry it's been like 84 years

You consider that maybe things do in fact turn into a shit show. 

 

It starts like this:

 

You avoid Camila for all of two and a half days after the Christmas party, only managing to pick up three shifts at the restaurant as an excuse to be away from her. Via Snapchat she invites you to a movie marathon with her and Sofi, a picture of her pouting with bold letters saying “PRETTY PLS” across the top. 

 

(You swear up and down that the pout isn’t what made you cave.)

 

Camila saddles up  _ really _ close next to you on the couch, blanket and snacks at the ready. Her and Sofi have an entire Disney princess marathon planned out, the older of the two wanting to start off with Mulan because she knows it’s your favorite. By this point you’re smiling like an idiot and you pretend it’s because you just love Mulan  _ so _ much. 

 

There’s a delay in Sofi’s singing when she tries to sing along, clearly not knowing all the words. But she’s trying her best so you fill in, singing with her on the parts she doesn’t seem to know. You attempt to not focus on the way Camila smiles at you as she watches. 

 

The credits for  _ Mulan _ are rolling when you hear Camila’s phone ding and she looks at it in distress. 

 

“Everything okay?” You whisper. 

 

She bites her lip, brows knitting together as she glances at you before returning her stare to her phone screen. 

 

And the shit show goes like this: 

 

“I think Lucy is trying to ask me out on a date…” she murmurs back. 

 

Very gracefully, you choke on your popcorn. 

 

Sofi is immediately patting you on the back with a  _ bit _ of a heavy hand, hopefully oblivious to what her sister said. You immediately regain yourself as to tell her you’re okay. 

 

“Thank you, Sof. Why don’t you pick the next movie for us, okay?” 

 

She gives you a gap toothed smile before nodding and turning around to weigh her options. You whip your head back to face Camila who’s looking at you with wide eyes in concern. 

 

“Are you sure you’re good, Lo?” 

 

“Yeah I just uh, was caught off guard. How do you- uhm, how’d you figure she’s trying to ask you on a date?” You stutter, making sure to keep your voice low and steady. Camila simply turns her phone screen to you.

 

“The text says ‘hey would you maybe wanna go on a date sometime?’” 

 

You had to give the girl credit, Lucy really went for what she wanted. 

 

(There’s a tiny voice in your head that says you should try that sometime.) 

 

“Well... do you want to go on a date with Lucy?” You try to focus on anything but Camila who’s sitting entirely too close for this kind of conversation to be happening. 

 

You can feel her eyes land on you and she’s silent for a few moments before she answers. 

 

“I mean, Lucy is really pretty and she’s super nice but I’ve kind of been hoping someone else would ask me out.” 

 

At this, you whip your head to look at her. 

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah but I’m starting to think maybe they’re not interested.”

 

“Who wouldn’t be interested in you?” You’re a little too quick to counter with and Camila grins at your reaction. 

 

“That’s sweet of you to say but I’m sure there are plenty of people who aren’t interested in me. You know like gay men, straight women, or really anyone with standards.” 

 

You allow yourself to snort at her ridiculousness. “Well they’re all missing out,” you say with an ease, eyeing Camila from your spot on the couch. She gives you a soft smile before her gaze flickers back to her phone. 

 

“If she was this straightforward about asking, I should be straightforward about not really being interested...right?” She looks to you for approval and your mouth opens and closes in a panic, no noise coming out. 

 

“I- uhm...probably?” you stutter.

 

“Shit I’m sorry. This is probably a weird position to put you in,” Camila backtracks. 

 

“No it’s okay! I mean, Lucy is a big girl. She could handle it if you’re not into her. Maybe the concert makeout was a one off thing?” You say this with a mixture of hope and slight bitterness, your fingers crossed that Camila doesn’t notice. 

 

“Yeah, probably. And it was really kind of weird seeing her at the party.” 

 

“Really? You seemed pretty comfortable with her,” you point out, your tone more bratty than it is bitter and honestly you want to smack yourself. 

 

Camila only shrugs. “It’s not like Lucy is hard to be around.” 

 

“So you’d be comfortable going on a date with her?”

 

“I mean I wouldn’t be  _ uncomfortable _ with her but I just- it’d be less of a date and more of us hanging out because Lucy isn’t who I want to date.” 

 

You really shouldn’t feel so happy at your friend’s approaching rejection but you’re maybe (absolutely)  _ elated  _ by it. As quickly as you can, you wipe off the smile from your face and try for an understanding look on your features. 

 

“Then be honest with her. No point in dragging this out if you already know what you want and it isn’t Lucy.” 

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks Lo,” she gives you an appreciative smile that you return in kind. 

 

There’s a strong urge to ask Camila what she  _ does _ want but you’re almost scared of the answer. So you leave things be and instead you watch as she types and deletes a response six times before finally hitting send. 

 

“Are you guys done being all mushy?” Sofi pipes up from in front of the coffee table. “I’m tired of pretending that I’m not listening.” 

 

“Sofia!” Camila huffs out, rolling her eyes. 

 

“What? Mami said it’s bad to interrupt people but you just kept talking and talking and talking-“

 

“Okay Sof _ ,  _ we’re done now.” 

 

“Oh good. Let’s watch Aladdin!” As Sofi switches DVDs, you make the mistake of letting yourself relax, thinking the shit show passed. 

 

Twenty minutes into the movie is right when the shit show gets interesting. 

 

_ [Lucy]: gays, i know i only knew camila for like 3 hours but i’m still sad  _

 

Guilt is your immediate response, typing and deleting  _ ‘i’m sorry _ ’ a few times but never hitting send. You make an attempt at a comforting response but your phone buzzes again. 

 

_ [Vero]: you asked her out?  _

 

_ [Lucy]: yeah but she's not interested  _

 

_ [Vero]: is it because she's got the hots for Lo?  _

 

For eighty seven seconds, all you manage to do is stare at your phone because you  _ cannot  _ believe Vero just said that. 

 

_ [Lucy]: wait _

 

_ [Lucy]: she does?  _

 

_ [Lucy]: oh my god wait  _

 

_ [Lucy]: is camila the cute girl you said lauren has been tripping over herself about??? _

 

You try your best to telepathically tell Vero to shut  _ the fuck  _ up before you realize you could text her just that. Except she types faster than you and her response pops up in the group chat. 

 

_ [Vero]: ;)  _

 

_ [Lucy]: LAUR WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING???? I WOULD'VE LET YOU DO YOUR GAY THING  _

 

The only response you blindly send is 

 

_ [Lauren]: I'm bi  _

 

_ [Lucy]: well yeah dingus I know that  _

 

_ [Lucy]: but why didn't you tell me Camila was the one u were crushing on?  _

 

You nearly text back that you  _ aren't  _ crushing on Camila. But suddenly you hear her giggling with Sofi as she tries to sing the low notes of the Genie’s song. You figure it’s probably time to admit that Camila is adorable and you would very much rather be the one to go on a date with her than seeing her out with anyone else. 

 

_ [Lauren]: oops?  _

 

_ [Lucy]: ur the worst, no wonder your first move was to threaten her with a bat  _

 

_ [Vero]: ASDFJLKMR _

 

_ [Vero]: drag me next, luce  _

 

_ [Lauren]: i’m blocking both of you  _

 

_ [Lucy]: you can’t! i have to live vicariously thru you!!! ask her out!!!!!  _

 

_ [Lucy]: she’s a gr8 kisser!!!  _

 

_ [Lauren]: … _

 

_ [Vero]: yoinks  _

 

_ [Lucy]: too soon?  _

 

_ [Vero]: mayhaps  _

 

_ [Lucy]: i take it back! she’s only an okay kisser!  _

 

_ [Vero]: how does that make her any more appealing to lauren?  _

 

_ [Lucy]: I DONT KNOW I PANICKED  _

 

_ ‘Was this...a shit show averted?’  _  You think to yourself.

 

With a sigh you lock your phone and put it away, finally returning your attention to the two Cubans singing off-key to Aladdin. 

 

“Do you even know any of the words, Camz?”

 

“Excuse you! I know half of them!” 

 

This elicits a grin from you, but it falters when you tentatively ask “so did Lucy take it well?” 

 

Camila eyes you for a split second and you almost don’t notice it. 

 

“Shhhh!” Sofi hushes the both of us as her eyes are glued to the TV and you stick your tongue out at her, fully aware the young girl can’t see you. 

 

Camila rolls her eyes before leaning close to you and whispering. “Actually, yeah. She took it super well. I’m glad you’re friends with someone so chill.” 

 

“Yeah, Lucy’s great. Kind of an idiot but definitely great.” 

 

“Can’t imagine that’s exactly why you two are friends,” she hums lowly. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“That you’re both kind of idiots but definitely great.” She sends you a coy smile before turning her attention to the movie as she combs her fingers through Sofi’s hair. 

 

_ What the fuck was  _ that _ supposed to mean? _

 

-

 

After spending half a day making sure Lucy won’t be upset if you were to pursue anything with Camila, you decide that maybe you just might. 

 

(Lucy lets you know that she’ll make the trip to your house just to punch you if you don’t definitively do anything to go after the younger Cuban.) 

 

But then you realize the shit show was  _ not _ averted. You realize this because you yourself  _ are  _ the shit show. 

 

It starts like this:

 

You forget the New Year’s party you agreed to go to with Camila. So of course, when she asks what you’re wearing for tonight, your immediate thought process says ‘ _ is she sexting me?’  _

 

Twenty minutes later when you don’t respond because you’ve been considering sending her a picture of you in just your tank top and sleep shorts, she sends a follow-up text. 

 

_ [Camz]: are you still good to come with me to the party tonight?  _

 

_ [Camz]: it’s okay if you have other plans!  _

 

“Oh fuck,” you mutter. Because Camila’s definitely  _ not _ sexting you and you’ve just narrowly dodged a bullet of making an ass out of yourself. Pretending you  _ weren’t _ just about to send half-nudes, you shakily send back a text. 

 

_ [Lauren]: i don’t have other plans! my parents are hosting a party at the restaurant so i’m definitely Down to go to your lame high school party :P  _

 

_ [Camz]: it’ll only be lame cus Dinah’s going :/  _

 

_ [Lauren]: i’ll let her know you think that  _

 

_ [Camz]: NO DONT SHES GOING TO SQUISH ME  _

 

_ [Camz]: PLS I JUST WANNA HANG OUT AND NAYBE DRINK AND PRETEND I DONT HATE ALCOHOL  _

 

_ [Lauren]: u don’t have to drink if you don’t like it  _

 

_ [Camz]: peer pressure yknow ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  _

 

_ [Lauren]: i’ll fight anyone who tells you to drink  _

 

_ [Camz]: my hero  _

 

_ [Camz]: so what are you wearing tonight because if u go looking casual then that means i can too!  _

 

_ [Lauren]: are u just using me as an excuse to avoid putting effort into your appearance?  _

 

_ [Camz]: yes!! :) _

 

You roll your eyes, no hiding the way a smile stretches across your lips. 

 

_ [Lauren]: well luckily for you, i have shitty time management and am not dressing up that much. throw on whatever you want ;)  _

 

You don’t mean to make it a winky face but as you move to hit delete, you hit send instead. Followed by a loud and audible “fUUUUUCK!”

 

Camila doesn’t respond with anything else until she tells you to come over so you two can pick up Dinah. Throwing on black skinny jeans and a loose long sleeve shirt with no shoulders, you walk on over to the neighboring house.

 

There’s another loud “fUUUUUCK!” that echoes in your own mind when you see what Camila’s wearing. 

 

“I thought you were going to throw on whatever!” You say almost accusingly. Confused, she looks down at her outfit of a flowy maroon romper that exposes practically  _ all  _ of her mile long legs and dipped low enough to make the most of her cleavage. 

 

“It’s a romper? It required the least amount of effort out of anything!”

 

“How are you gonna pee?”

 

You take a moment’s pause because God you’re  _ so _ smooth sometimes. 

 

Luckily she giggles. “I’m pretty sure I can manage.” 

 

She walks past you to the front door, grabbing the keys for the car her parents are letting her borrow for the night. Your jaw drops at the sight of her nearly backless romper. The smooth expanse of tan skin all too inviting while your gay levels just skyrocket. 

 

You’re drawn out of your staring by the sound of Camila clearing her throat. You blush, acting as if you hadn’t just been blatantly staring, and follow Camila to the car. And maybe you purposely keep a steady pace  _ behind _ her. 

 

-

 

When you two pick up Dinah, there’s no awkward third wheeling to two best friends that you were worried about happening. Dinah is her own party and everyone is invited. 

 

“Mila’s told me a bunch about you,” she comments after re-introducing yourselves to each other. 

 

“Oh yeah?” You raise an eyebrow to Camila who waves you and Dinah. 

 

“I say things, sometimes,” Camila mumbles. 

 

You can’t help yourself though, leaning closer to Dinah. “Things like what?” 

 

The blonde shrugs, feigning innocence. “Mostly that you’re cute and probably have a really good swing.” 

 

“Hoooo my  _ god _ ,” you groan. “Can we please let that go?” 

 

Camila simply cackles behind the wheel, slowing the car to a stop as she parks outside of a seemingly packed house and you hate how even doing just that she manages to be adorable. 

 

“Wait,” you eye Camila in surprise. “You think I’m cute?” 

 

“I do have eyes, Lo. They work just fine for the most part and I don’t need my glasses to see that you’re cute.” 

 

“You wear glasses?” 

 

“Clearly not the most observant,” Dinah teases and you’re just so overwhelmed with this information, you don’t consider being embarrassed. Although you could  _ swear _ that Camila mumbles something along the lines of ‘tell me about it’ but you can’t be sure. 

 

Dinah doesn’t waste any time getting out of the car, telling Camila how she has to find her boy toy and you can’t help but laugh at the way she bolts out of the car. Camila watches after her in disbelief before turning to you.

 

“She nearly begs me to come to this stupid party and then she ditches me before I even make it in there.” 

 

“You sure she didn’t just need a ride?”   
  
“I would’ve gotten her an uber!” 

 

You giggle, “well maybe she wants to hang out after she spends time with her boy toy.” 

 

The younger Latina makes a face of disgust. “I don’t want to hang out with her after all that hetero activity. I can’t believe she’d use me just for a ride.”

 

“Well at least you dragged me along to keep you company.”

 

“Ah yes. We’re here, we’re queer, and we’re ready for action!” she proclaims as you two hop out of the car. You follow her inside the house and you’re pretty sure there’s a grin plastered across your face for most of the night. 

 

\- 

 

This is how you make a shit show of things. 

 

You convince yourself that having one drink will be fine, especially if you’re going into a party full of strangers. 

 

That turns out to be the first mistake. 

 

One drink turns into three after you remind yourself that Camila’s the one driving you all home. And then it turns into four because Dinah needed someone to do shots with her after losing beer pong. You can hold your liquor pretty well but you’re maybe tipsy right now and that should’ve been your first warning sign to disaster. 

 

You stay close by Camila in the corner of the living room as she talks to a couple of her classmates, playing the part of ‘hot but standoffish college friend’ to a tee. 

 

“Lauren, you remember Shawn?”

 

“Yeah. Dude with the car,” you nod in his direction. He smiles with unnervingly nice teeth and nods back. 

 

“Chick with the bat,” he retorts with a cheeky grin and you consider spilling your drink on him. You’re distracted when Camila laughs and you suppose that what he said was a little funny. He motions to an equally tall and pretty boy beside him. Over the loud music he half yells “this is my boyfriend, Jacob!” 

 

A warm smile stretches across your lips as you introduce yourself. You didn’t have a lot of non straight friends in high school - at least none you knew about. There’s a sense of comfort in knowing that Camila has people to relate to. As you turn to admire her profile, you drunkenly resolve to make her your New Year’s kiss. 

 

That’s mistake number two.

 

Because midnight is only fifteen minutes away and you aren’t sure if you should just go for it when the ball drops or if you should give her a heads up. 

 

The thought of propositioning Camila with ‘ _ hey would it be cool if I kissed you at midnight?’  _ didn’t seem to be all that impressive so you quickly cross it off. You think that maybe just going for it is a good approach because it seems to work for Camila a lot, so why not for you too? 

 

But you’re kind of chickenshit about it so you tell yourself another drink couldn’t hurt, it’ll help you from feeling so on edge. You go along with Dinah to grab another round for the two of you before making your way back to Camila and her friends. 

 

And that would be the third mistake. 

 

The next few minutes fly by and suddenly you all turn to the flatscreen as the countdown begins. Dinah has her ‘boy toy’ with her and they didn’t care to wait for the ball to reach zero before having their midnight kiss. Opposite them, Shawn and Jacob are fumbling with their phones as they both take videos of them counting down together. There’s little to no space between them as they shout the numbers out along with everyone else. 

 

Then there’s Camila immediately next to you. She’s excitedly counting along and you subconsciously take a step closer. If you feel like you’re  _ too close, _ she doesn’t seem to think so, not even batting an eye. Until she turns to face you and you’re inches apart from each other, her counting having stopped as she finally notices your proximity and looks at you with her big brown eyes. She even has the nerve to bite her lip.  

 

There’s only ten seconds until the ball drops and everything in your body is urging you to fuck the ten seconds and close the gap between you two  _ now. _

 

You should’ve listened. 

 

Your mind says to just hold out the rest of the ten seconds because it’ll be  _ romantic _ to have your first kiss together be on New Year’s _.  _ You stare between her eyes and her lips for the next three seconds and she seems to get the hint, taking a step towards you to lessen the distance. 

 

It’s the exact invitation you needed. 

 

Reaching to cup her face with your hands, you’re too late to realize that you still have a  _ fucking drink in one hand. _

 

In your now drunken state, your first idea is to just let go of the drink. 

 

So you do. 

 

And it spills. 

 

All over Camila’s front. 

 

The younger girl jolts back in surprise, completely off guard at the cold sensation. Her arms flail and she squeals in shock. She knocks into Shawn and Jacob behind her and tries to back away from them, but suddenly she’s squealing and flailing her arms...again? 

 

It takes you a moment to realize that Camila’s actually  _ falling _ . There’s a pathetic attempt to stop her, your own arms reaching out for her but you’re not fast enough and she stumbles to the ground. Shawn and Jacob are instantly in front of her to check if she’s alright. But Camila is  _ your _ crush so you figure you should be the one to help.

 

In your effort to help, you continue to prove how you are the actual shit show. 

 

“Oh my god, Camz! Are you okay?” Hastily, you lean down to help her up but only manage banging your head into hers as she sits herself up. 

 

“Okay  _ ow, _ ” she groans out, placing a hand on the top of her head. 

 

“Fuck Camz, I’m sorry. Let me help you up.”

 

You mean well, you really do. And Camila finally ends up on her two feet again. 

 

“Phew! Okay, I’m good. Just wet. Wait, no- not like that but I- I’m just gonna go grab a towel or something,” she stammers and you nod, intending to follow and help clean up. Except the drink you spilled all over her also spilled all over the floor. She doesn’t so much as take two steps before ending up on the floor. 

 

Again. 

 

When you’re sober again you’ll surmise that you were kind of a shit show to begin with. First you threaten a cute girl with a bat, then you sprain the cute girl’s ankle. 

 

Maybe if your feelings are ever serious enough, you’ll break her arm. 

 

But for now, in your state of ‘definitely drunk,’ you’re wondering how you’ve ever going to convince Camila that you really  _ don’t _ mean to hurt her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you still read this i luh you


	6. Chapter 6

The shit show that was your night is on an infinite loop in your head, almost wishing you had drank more so that you weren’t subjected to remembering it.

But the reality is that you’re not nearly drunk enough to play this off but you’re also not sober enough to redeem yourself and all you manage to do is sulk in the passenger seat as Camila drives you all home from the party.

(Luckily only her left foot was mangled in the mess you made.)

Shawn had to carry Camila back to the car while Jacob went to find Dinah upon Camila’s request and she’s now in the backseat, seemingly having an asthma attack as she wheezes in laughter.

The blonde recounts the night’s events, as if you both weren’t there for it, as if you aren't already going to have nightmares about this for weeks to come. Dinah has an especially hard time getting through the part where you just fucking d r o p p e d your drink all over Camila. You don’t want to face her, sure that you won’t be able to fight the urge to smack her, but you can imagine there are tears in her eyes with how hard she’s laughing.

“Alright China, you’re home. Get out of my car!” Camila says only half exasperated as we pull up to Dinah’s house.

“Are you sure you didn’t need me to carry you to your house? I don’t know that we should be so trusting of bad and broody over there,” Dinah jests as she nods over to you. In retaliation, you stick your tongue out at her.

Camila rolls her eyes hard enough for the both of you. “I’d rather crawl across my yard than have to hear you laugh at us any longer.”

  
“I’m sorry but how is this not funny?!”

“Goodnight, Dinah!” Camila grits out before her friend manages to put herself through another laughing fit.

The taller girl wipes at her eyes as she exits the car, still giggling before wishing the two of you “Happy new year, you idiots. Good luck with...all of that.”

You hate how much you’re probably going to need it.

“Sorry about her," Camila breathes out in clear embarrassment when Dinah is finally safely in her house. Her shoulders slump and her lips are forming a near scowl.

Is she for real right now?

“Camila," you start in disbelief. “Your ankle is literally swelling and probably sprained because of me.”

“It's not like you pushed me!” She protests.

“It's still my fault! Camz… you're allowed to be mad at me because I'm a mess. A shit show if you will.”

At this the younger girl snorts. “I’m not mad at you and you’re not a shit show. There are definitely worse things that could’ve happened. Like if there were baseball bats within reach.”

You bury your face in your hands because you finally accept the fact that you are never going to live that down.

“It was a softball bat,” you mumble through your hands.

“Oh my apologies,” Camila laments though you can hear the smirk in her voice. You just groan in mock annoyance until you hear her start laughing.

“Oh come on, Lo! I twist my ankle and I can’t even make a joke?”

“Ugh, fine. Make your jokes. But do them while you drive us home so we can at least ice your ankle as you ring in the new year by taunting me.”

Like a petulant child, you cross your arms and sink back into your seat while Camila’s giggles subside.

“It’s really fine, Lauren. You don’t need to be so embarrassed. I mean I’m the one who fell.”

“Yeah but you’re clumsy on your own most of the time! Not because some dingus is spilling their drink on you.” You pause for a moment before feeling the need to clarify.

“Me. It’s me. I’m the dingus.”

“I know you are, Lo,” she says fondly as you two finally make the short ride home.

When Camila parks you’re immediately unbuckling your seatbelt so that you can help her out of her seat, but she pauses and stills before taking the keys out of the ignition.

“Is something wrong? Are you in a lot of pain?”

“Do you hear what’s playing right now?” She turns to you with mirth in her eyes and you take a moment to listen intently to the speakers of her car. It doesn’t take you but a moment to recognize the band.

“Yeah, it’s The 1975.”

She gives a soft laugh before shaking her head and swinging her car door open as she shuts the engine off. You want to ask why she asked but Camila is already motioning for you to help her out of the car and you almost stumble in your haste to get to her.

Helping Camila out of the car isn’t an issue, but the walk up to her door seems to be as her leg buckles with the weight on her ankle. She winces and you want to apologize another time but you have to focus on not dropping her, your arm tight around her waist. You nearly lose your balance when you two reach her front steps.

“Careful, Lo. We can’t both be injured or we won’t even make it inside.”

“Well apparently I’m not much use to you even when I’m sober so it wouldn’t make a difference, really.”

“Hey,” Camila says in a serious tone. “Don’t talk about yourself like that, you’re plenty useful. Who else is going to laugh at my jokes or nap with me?”

“Lucy, probably.”

The words are out of your mouth before you even think about it and it’s tense for a moment as Camila leans her weight on you. Her eyes shift forward, jaw ticking as silence passes between you two. Then you’re at the door to her house and she’s fumbling with the keys, a little more aggressively than you think is necessary.

It’s quiet as you help Camila hobble to the couch and you two finally get ice on her swollen ankle. She finally looks at you with a rueful smile when you sit down with her, the previous tension gone just like that.

“I’ve never rang in the new year like this, you know.”

“I’m sorryyyyy. I'm really reallt sorry and I’ll probably be sorry until next year. Which is also probably when this story will get updated again.”

“Lauren, I already told you. It’s fine. At least I’m all in one piece, right? For now...”

You laugh along with her but you know you can’t let the night go without at least one more apology.

“I’m- I’m sorry for what I said earlier. About… Lucy.”

Camila’s lips purse into a thin line and she pays extra attention to the ice pack on her ankle. You hold your breath as you wait for her to say anything.

After what seems like ages, her head snaps towards you with imploring eyes.

“Be honest with me?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

“Did you want me to go on that date with Lucy?”

A beat passes. Then another. And then another.

“Did you want to go on the date with Lucy?” Fuck. You know that’s wrong the moment it leaves your mouth.

You really are such an idiot.

“You really are such an idiot,” Camila mutters under her breath, echoing your own thoughts. There’s a determined crease in her brow as she runs a hand through her messy hair.

“You were there when she texted me and I told you I was hoping someone else would ask me. So in short, no I didn’t want to go on the date. Now you said you’d be honest; did you, stupid Lauren Jauregui, want me to go on that date with Lucy?”

The ‘no’ that leaves your mouth is impossibly quiet and the shake of your head hardly noticeable. Camila must hear it anyways because she releases a loud breath, seemingly in relief.

“Why not?” She pushes and you don’t want to say it out loud because the alcohol in your system suddenly seems absent and that was all you had to even convince yourself to finally just fucking go for it earlier, entirely ready to kiss all of 2017 out of Camila.

But now you’re on her couch and being cornered into finally recognizing your own feelings. Lucy knows, Vero knows, your mom’s been knowin’. It was only a matter of time until you knew too. And Camila is looking at you like she already knows because of course she already knows. Even with pleading eyes, her gaze is still soft and that’s what convinces you a second time to just fucking go for it.

“Because I like you. Because I want to be the one taking you out on a date. Hopefully more than one date but it depends on if I injure you again so I’m not really holding out.”

“During the countdown when you spilled your drink, what- were you going to…?” She leaves the question open because she wants to hear you say it. She wants you to admit to it.

“I was going to kiss you when the ball dropped.”

“And instead your drink dropped. Then I dropped-“

“Yes we were both there, we don’t need to rehash it. I’m already having war flashbacks,” You quickly interject as she giggles at your discomfort. “Is that okay? That I was going to kiss you?”

If she gets to hear you confess then you should be able to have this too.

There’s a playful grin on Camila’s face when she answers. “That would have been more than okay. It would still be more than okay if you’d like to maybe try again.” Her tone is suggestive with just enough of a hopeful lilt that she remains endearing. You can’t help but smile.

Because you like Camila.

And Camila likes you back (!!!!!).

Camila also wouldn’t mind if you kissed her.

...Wait a second!

“You gonna kiss me now or later, Jauregui?”

“Por que no los dos?” You respond out of habit and she fondly rolls her eyes at you.

“Well get on with it,” she encourages with mock annoyance.

You’re already leaning in, Camila’s eyes closing in anticipation and you slow down just a little to take in all of her features, soft and pliant and wanting. There’s almost no space between you left so you can finally-

hear the front door unlock, Sinu stepping through with Sofi in Alejandro’s arms behind her.

Camila jerks away at the sudden intrusion as your cheeks flush with embarrassment and a tinge of disappointment.

“Oh Karla, you’re already home? How was the party with- what happened to your leg!?”

Sinu rushes over to the ice pack over Camila’s ankle to examine her and gauge the damage. The younger girl just winces

“Ay mami be careful! I need to ice it for the swelling. I uh,” Camila looks at you in her hesitation, smirking all the while before covering for you. “I just slipped. Nothing serious.”

“Heels are not your thing, mija. Ya tu sabes! Just walk it off when the swelling stops.”

“Sure mami,” Camila mumbles, not putting up a fight because you both know full well she's not getting up for anything unless she has to for the next week.

Even when Sinu is done chatting with Camila and the rest of her family has gone upstairs, you know that the moment is gone too. So you bring down blankets and pillows from her room and you two sleep on the couch the way you two always nap together. You try not to dwell on how you were so close to finally fucking going for it. She was even inviting you to!

But there will be another chance, you reassure yourself.

You hope that the next chance to come doesn’t cause anymore injury.

~~~

You almost kissed Camila.

It’s kind of monumental but you don't know why you bother still telling Vero anything.

[Vero]: i want to rewind where you admitted you have a crush on Bambi

[Lauren]: stop calling her that!

[Vero]: okay so admit you got a crush on the cuban cutie with a booty

[Lauren]: ur not allowed to call her that either

[Vero]: there’s no pleasing you!!!   
[Vero]: unless it’s camila doing the pleasing  
[Vero]: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[Lauren]: CAN YOU FOCUS   
[Lauren]: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW????

[Vero]: ask her out like a normal person without endangering her wellbeing  
[Vero]: YOU USELESS GAY

[Lauren]: just like that???  
[Lauren]: just ASK her???????

[Vero]: yes!!!  
[Vero]: DO IT I DARE YOU   
[Vero]: COWARD   
[Vero]: didn’t she basically say she’s Into You.mp3?

[Lauren]: yeah but what if she realized i’m a health hazard and doesn’t like me anymore

[Vero]: i’m literally going to murder u  
[Vero]: why are u like this   
[Vero]: it’s been 4 days!!! GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR BEFORE YOU BREAK THE REST OF HER

Your defensive response is put on hold when another text comes through.

[Camz]: hi do u wanna be a good best fren and bring your injured bestie some lunch? :]

There’s a good five minutes of internal struggling as you figure out what to say. It’s been half a week since the almost kissing and you two have carried on as you would normally and it leaves you confused about what to do next.

Another text from Vero gives you a little direction.

[Vero]: JUST MAKE A FUCKING MOVE BRFORE JOSEFINA LEAVE S ME FOR CAMILA   
[Vero]: hell, I’D leave josefina for camila

You don’t waste any more time texting Camila back.

[Lolo]: okay but no drinks

[Camz]: i wouldn’t trust u with them either ☺️

[Lolo]: :|   
[Lolo]: sushi?

[Camz]: yes pls! the door is unlocked and i’m getting the netflix ready   
[Camz]: i’ve decided we’ll be binge watching ‘one day at a time’  
[Camz]: feel free to bring my other best friend with u  
[Camz]: Dash. bring Dash

[Lolo]: you only invite me over so that I’ll bring Dash with me :/   
[Lolo]: fake friend

[Camz]: well he IS a lot cuter   
[Camz]: that’s not my fault

[Lauren]: wow sorry it turns out i can’t bring you lunch i have to go walk my car

[Camz]: walk your car?

[Lolo]: i said what i said

[Camz]: okay so see u in like an hour?

[Lolo]: i guess >:/

[Camz]: ❤️❤️❤️

  
~~

Camila is fucking asleep by the time you get back to her house, bag of takeout sushi in your hand with Dash waddling through the living room, and she’s literally snoring on the couch. You set the sushi down on the coffee table and, being mindful of her ankle that’s still swollen, you sit on the couch with her.

“Caaaaaaamz,” you chime in attempt to wake her. “I have food.”

“Mmer.”

“Yes I can eat all of it? Even your tiger rolls?”

“Mmmmnnnoooo,” she stirs just a little.

“Yes? Thanks Camz, you’re the best.”

Slowly, her eyes peek open only to shut right back. Her face scrunches in an adorably grumpy way and she glares at you with just one eye open and her voice is groggy when she finally speaks.

“I was napping,” she frowns.

“You invited me over for lunch and Netflix, not a nap!”

“Okay lunch and a nap. We’ve already seen One Day At A Time like four times already.”

At the sound of Camila’s voice, Dash lets out a soft ‘boof’ and makes his best effort to jump on the couch with her.

He tries his best, he really does. But his legs...they’re so short.

“My baby!” Camila coos, instantly awake and reaching for your dog.

“You do realize he’s my dog, right?”

Her jaw drops as an offended gasp leaves her throat. “He’s our dog now. I can’t believe you’re discrediting all the time I’ve committed to being with him. Besides, he likes me better.”

The smile she gives you is smug and you reach for the bag of takeout. “Your tiger rolls like me better so I’m going to eat them all.”

“I can’t believe you’d come into my house after breaking my ankle and threaten to eat my food-”

“First of all, I paid for these. Second of all, you invited me over. And thirteenth of all, I didn’t break your ankle and you said you wouldn’t keep bringing that up!” You whine like the child that you are.

“I know, you’re just really cute when you’re embarrassed. Like how you’re blushing right now!” Camila delights in the way your cheeks flush and you just groan loudly, hiding your face behind your hands.

“I think I’m gonna go home,” your words come out muffled.

“Okay okay, I’m done! Promise.” Camila holds out her pinky for effect and you eye her skeptically before wrapping your pinky around hers.

She keeps good on her word for the rest of the time you’re with her, faces stuffed with sushi that you try to keep out of Dash’s reach. It’s comfortable conversation and however much internal panic you have about where you stand with Camila now, there’s no feelings of awkwardness when you’re with her and you appreciate how at ease she always makes you.

You think this is nice, that she’s not pressuring you about almost kissing. You like that she’s letting you take your time with it because it’s clear that you need a lot of it.

Until it dawns on you that you don’t have a lot of time left.

Jeez, you’re not going to die. Don’t be so dramatic.

You leave again in a week and a half to go back to university and then it’ll be another three months until you’re even back in the state.

The first thought that comes to mind is ‘just kiss her. Kiss her right now.’ You have to get a hold of yourself because you couldn’t just kiss her, partly because it would be in poor taste and also because your crippling fear of pretty girls.

In the back of your mind, Vero’s voice yells out that you’re a useless gay.

“Lauren? Loooo? You’re not even listening,” Camila’s voice cuts through with a hint of annoyance.

‘Just fucking go for it!...Idiot,’ Vero’s voice calls out again in your mind.

“Will you go out on a date with me?”

Any other words Camila had seem lost and she stares at you in surprise. “Wait. Really?”

You’re suddenly second guessing everything because you were pretty sure that you two had established mutual feelings.

“I- uh. Did you- were we not flirting the past week?”

“I mean I’ve been flirting since the second day we met but thank you for finally noticing,” Camila deadpans and you feel heat rising to your cheeks as the younger girl casually pets Dash who’s still in her lap.

“I’m just surprised you actually got around to asking me,” she continues and you want to look affronted, you really do.

But you’ve met yourself.

And maybe people have told you once or twice or eighty -three times that you’re just the tiniest bit oblivious. So you let Camila have this because she’s giggling and giving you this smile that is just so soft, there’s no way you could hold anything against her.

“Okay, valid reaction. But uh...is that a yes to the date? I know you said you’ve been flirting but like are we just frie-”   
Camila bursts out laughing and you’re caught off guard.

“I’m sorry but seriously? I’ve been flirting with you for nearly three weeks, I literally told you I would like for you to kiss me sometime, and you’re still wondering if we’re just, what? Just Gal Pals™? I- it’s just so funny.”

Part of you wants to be swallowed up by the ground and hidden away forever but the other part of you still just wants to make sure.

“So is that a…”

  
“Yes, Lauren. I want to go on a date with you.”

It takes you a moment to process her answer before a smile stretches across your face and you quietly mumble “nice.”

It’s a minute of you two looking at each other with dopey grins until Camila suddenly reaches for her phone.

“Oh! I want you to listen to something.” She taps away on her phone until music starts playing softly from her phone, her thumbs eagerly clicking the buttons to raise the volume.

You easily recognize Matty Healy’s voice harmonizing with synth beats and you look at Camila in confusion. “I’ve listened to The 1975, Camila. I’m pretty sure you have my shirt from their concert.”

  
“I do have that shirt but that’s not the point. Tell me what song this is.”

You have to pay a little more attention and listen for a few beats longer until you finally catch on.

“It’s uh, it’s FallingForYou.”

You’re filled with nerves as the words leave your mouth and you look on at Camila with uncertainty but her smile is soft.

“This is the song that was playing in the car when I drove us home on New Year’s.”

The corners of your mouth start to lift, your mind already playing out the words to follow.

“That was kind of when I knew-”

But then Camila keeps talking and she just ruins it for you.

“It’s hilarious because I fell on my ass right before that.”

Her soft smile turns into a shit eating grin before she wheezes at how hard she’s laughing. You hide your face in your hands and groan loudly.

“I’m never living this down, am I?” You ask in despair.

“We’ll just add it to the list,” she says affectionately. “Now, how many more injuries do I have to endure before we finally kiss?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is also gonna be on wattpad (@taller-smol) if you'd like to read it on there! 
> 
> thanks for reading, babes! i'm v open to criticism so feel free to let me know of anything :]


End file.
